


The Saviour

by Clarksisters2322



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarksisters2322/pseuds/Clarksisters2322
Summary: Her name is Scarlett Jones but she is also known as phase 1. She’s a prisoner Shield and has been since she was 13 years old. Born with the magic, she has been experimented on so shield could use her power as a weapon. Just in case phase 2 failed. She believes theirs no way of escape and she be trapped forever.The next thing she knows is that the god of mischief jumps into her life and nothing will be the same again.





	1. Phase 1

Nick Fury’s POV

With one shot to my arm, I’m down. The case containing the tesseract taken from my side as I hear them walk away. I must stop them or phase 2 is lost.

I try to sit up as I talk into the com link, “Hill, do you copy? Barton is…” I lose signal but I hear gun shots in the background.

She got the message.

Forcing myself to stand as the building begins to shake violently, I realize phase 1 hasn’t been evacuated.

I speak into my com link again, “Coulson, do you copy? You need to evacuate phase 1. We can’t lose the experiment now.”

“Yes sir.”

At least I will not lose her.

Scarlett’s POV

My names Scarlett Jones but I’m known as phase 1. Or Nick Fury’s lab rat. I will try to explain my past but I don’t really have one. At the age of 11 I discovered I had powers or I prefer to say magic. I can control the elements, cast illusions and I’m telepathic. My parents helped me control them and by the age of 13 I could use my powers effortlessly. But on my 13th birthday, Shield turned up and took me away.

Nick Fury, obsessed with power, began…torturing me and testing my power, he did it so much that my body is covered in scars and I’m now too weak to use my powers. So, I’ve been trapped here, in this cell, since that day. That day 10 years ago.

However back to reality, I’m currently chained in my cell as the room shakes.

What is going on? What have they done now?

Suddenly, the cell door opens and Coulson runs in with the key in his hand. He unlocks the chains on my wrists and drags me out the room. #

“What’s going on?” I ask as we run down the corridor.

He doesn’t answer, keeping a strong grip on my arm. We keep on running and soon we escape out the building. I look behind us as that exit collapses. Why is the building collapsing?

He forces me in the back of a separate van and soon we are speeding away. He puts me back in cuffs and suddenly the van bumps. We look out the van door windows as the building collapses. We both see a helicopter flying away from the scene, Nick Fury no doubt. The helicopter flies towards another truck on the otherwise. Some kind of blue light flies out of the back of the truck and at the helicopter, sending it flying out the sky. We notice a figure had escaped the crash and Coulson signs in relief as I groan.

If Nick Fury dies, the phase 1 project would be destroyed and I could be free to live a life. Too bad he doesn’t die easily.

I try to see what is on the back of the truck that produced that light. That magic. But all I can see is a figure of a man in green and gold.

“Director Fury, Director Fury?” I hear Coulson say into the com link.

I try to relax as I listen to their conversation but I’m not really paying attention.

Then I hear Nick Fury say, “Gather the Avengers. “And they got my attention.

They are going through with it? The avenger’s initiative. It must be serious but why? When I once hacked into their system a few months ago, I read all the major files and I read all about the Avengers. But they scrapped it. So why?

Why bring this group of different people together? What’s happened? What’s soo bad that they need to cool the Avengers? Has that man we saw got something to do with it? The man with magic, dressed in green and gold.


	2. Blind Coulson

It’s been 3 days since Shield building collapsed and I’m still in Coulson private facility. As soon as I was trapped into my new cell, I hacked into Shield System and got into their private files. More specifically, the Avengers initiative file. It has been updated with all the Infor on where they are and explains how they all met recently. At the bottom of the file it mentions their first mission. To Germany to find a God but it doesn’t say his name. That bit is all classified. Even Coulson doesn’t have the clearance.

However, I am currently waiting for Coulson to come in with dinner. Coulson treats me better than Fury. He gives me decent clothes so I change out of my old clothes that are now just rags with slash marks in. He gives me better food, doesn’t torture me as he won’t, he gives me a bigger cell with a bed not a floor to sleep on, lets me have a shower and gives me painkillers for the pain. Unfortunately, the scars hurt as much as the torture.

As I wait for him, I comb my hair for the first time in months and my hair is finally straight. I look at myself in the mirror. I have long black hair, emerald green eyes, my skin was fair but ever since that day, my skin has and is covered in scars. The clothes he gave me are black but its only leggings and tank top. You can really see the state of my scars in this outfit.

The door clicks open and Coulson enters with a tray of food. I sit down next to the table as he puts the tray in front of me. Today it’s a range of cheeses and bread. With a glass of juice and the usual painkillers.

He sits down opposite me. I do prefer Coulson to Fury as he tries to care for me and doesn’t torture me. But it’s so annoying that he won’t help me escape as he's too loyal to him.

I take a sip of juice as I take the painkillers.

“Thanks. Maybe next time you can get me a cell with a window or something.”

“Scarlett, I have tried to help you as much as I can.”

I give him a look as I sarcastically say, “Yeah a bigger cell, nicer food and painkillers. That’s what you call help? He’s tortured me for years, tore me apart thousand times over and he’s still doing it. And yet you let him do it.”

“I have no choice.”

“Everyone has a choice but sometimes people don’t have one. I never had one. I was forced here against my will. But you chose to work here. And you chose to be loyal to him. A rapist.”

That memory flashes before my eyes but it quickly goes away. I hate that day, the worst pain and torture of my life. Most of that day is a blur apart from the moment he pinned me to the floor and began to…. All the rest of that day is blur. But I feel the pain like it was yesterday.

Coulson looks at me sympathetically but doesn’t say a word.

I raise my voice, “Don’t you realize the pain I went though. The pain I’m still going though. You could help me escape this place but you won’t.”

“I can’t lose this job. Shield is my life.”

“So, your job is worth one life? My life?” I ask.

Coulson again doesn’t answer and just looks at the floor.

“You know what, leave me alone. Leave me trapped here until I die. But one day something will happen to you and you will turn into another experiment for Nick Fury to play with.” I mention as I lean back.

He glares at me, “He wouldn’t.”

I chuckle, “Do you really think I’m the first experiment? Not likely. And something tells me that if his most loyal Agent got hurt, he would do anything to help you. And you would be another experiment to play with. And I know that. As everyone at shield one way or another, has been either used or experimented on by him. And you know it. I can see it in your eyes.”

“You know nothing about me.” He states.

“Actually, I know everything about you and Shield. Like how you are gathering the Avengers to fight some sort of God who stole the tesseract from you a few days ago, Too bad you didn’t have the Gods name in the file though.”

He looks at me in disbelief, “You hacked the system again? I allow you to be able to move around the cell without chains on your wrists and you betray my trust by hacking the system?!!!”

“What else was I supposed to do? Count down the days until I might finally die from Fury’s experiments? Hacking the system is better and more fun.” I mutter.

“You shouldn’t have done that. What if Nick finds out?” He asks with concern written all over his face.

I give him a look as I begin to eat the food, “He never does ‘find out'. And plus, I’m such a good hacker that I’m in and out of the system all the time and he doesn’t even notice.”

He signs as he stands up, “We are going to the helicarrier in a few hours after the Avengers come back from their mission.”

“Yes, I know. They are in Germany trying to capture the God.” I comment.

He turns and is about to leave but stops at the door.

“I am trying to help you.” He confesses.

“Yes, I know and I am thankful for the comfort, food and painkillers. But when it does come to the day that you could actually help me escape, I would either be dead or have no life left to try and live.” I state.

“I will give you more painkillers before we leave.” He says before he leaves the room, locking the cell door behind him.

“Thank you.” I whisper.

I try to finish the food but I end up leaving half of it. I curl up on my bed trying to sleep while I can but one thought is swirling around my mind.

What if I am trapped here forever?

 

 


	3. God of Mischief

“Scarlett Jones, you need to wake up now.”

My eyes flutter open and I see Coulson standing there with guards behind him. Its time. I force myself to stand up as Coulson takes my arm and drags me yet again out the room. As soon as I’m outside I’m forced inside the helicopter with Coulson. The helicopter takes off leaving the guards behind.

He passes me a bottle of water along with the pills.

“Thank you.” I say as I take the pills.

“I will try to help you get your freedom.” He states taking the water back.

I notice he has got out rope from his jacket and I smirk, “Freedom is life’s great lie.”

Holding out my hands, he ties them together before looking away. I look out the window listening to the sounds of the helicopter. If only I could use my powers again.

I wonder if they captured the God. Thinking about it now, I only really believe in Gods because of files that Shield has on them. I wonder who the God really is?

Time skip.

After an hour of being stuck in a helicopter with an awkward Coulson, we finally arrive on this helicarrier. As we land I watch as another helicopter opens and a group of men exist. Everyone dressed in different colours suits and one encased in metal. It’s the Avengers. They walk inside and one with the hammer looks back towards the helicopter before going inside. I wonder why?

Are helicopter finally lands and Coulson helps me out before running off. Probably to chase after Captain America no doubt. Some guards appear by my side and begin forcing me towards inside of the helicarrier when I see that another man has existed the other helicopter. He is surrounded by guards and by the look of it in chains. He must be the God. How did shield capture a God? Or even the Avengers?

I throw my thoughts aside as I’m pushed inside the building. I’m forced to walk surrounded by guards down the hallway and then I notice I’m not walking alone. The God is walking beside me.

I study his appearance out the corner of my eye. He has slick black hair and fair skin. He’s dressed in a green, black and gold outfit and I think the material is leather. However, his eyes keep changing from blue to green and back to blue. Strange. I wonder who he is.

Suddenly he introduces himself, “I’m Loki, God of Mischief. “

My eyes widen as it finally clicks in my head. He is the man that I saw use that weapon that blew up Fury’s helicopter. That’s why Shield is panicking and that’s why Shield gathered the Avengers. It’s because of Loki. And Loki is known in legends as a God with magic.

Maybe he can help me escape? No. Of course, he won’t. A God would not help someone like me.

“Who are you exactly?” He asks.

May just as well talk to the God, he might be the only person who is not a part of Shield that I could ever talk to. For a long time.

“The names Scarlett. But I’m known as phase 1 or Fury’s lab rat around here.”

He looks at me and smirks before looking sympathetically at me. And then I notice his eyes flash from blue to green and back again. That’s so strange and a bit creepy.

“So, that’s why you want to escape Shield.”

How could he know that? Then it hits me. He’s telepathic like me.

“You can read minds, can’t you?”

He nods, “Yes, I’m what you mortals call telepathic. “

“If you can talk telepathically? And have the powers of a God? Then how did Shield capture you so easily?”

He chuckles as he speaks into my mind, ‘They didn’t.’

I smirk as I try to talk back to his mind, ‘I hope you succeed.’

It worked? I can talk telepathically again? But my powers haven’t worked since they tortured me. They haven’t work since the first experiment on me. Maybe my powers are returning?

We walk past a lab and a scientist watches us go past. Is that Bruce Banner? I recognize him from the photos in the file. The Hulk. I better not make him mad.

Loki chuckles as he asks, “How comes you have powers mortals?”

“It’s Scarlett and I was born with them. It's why I’m here, Nick loves power to… play with.”

Loki looks at me again sympathetically as the guards force me away from Loki and down a different corridor to him.

‘Good luck Loki' I say telepathically to him as he disappears from my sight. I’m forced all the way down into cell block before I’m pushed into a cell and locked inside.

I collapse to the floor as I lean my back against the wall. To think that’s, the last person I’m going to see for a while. Now it’s only a matter

“Good luck Loki.” I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.

 


	4. Shields Deception

Loki’s POV

I'm pushed into my glass prison as the glass door locks behind me. The guards scatter as I admire the work. This prison won’t hold me long.

My mind wonders to Scarlett. She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and even the scars don’t ruin her beauty. When she mentioned that Nick loves power to play with, I didn’t understand what she meant so I looked into her mind. The torture and experiment’s he has done to her is horrible and then I saw the worst part. He had raped her, that is disgusting and unforgivable. Even some Agent called Phil Coulson didn’t help her.

Nick Fury enters, the man who hurt her and I feel my blood boil. I’m not sure why.

He walks towards the controls of the cage as I feel Thanos magic trying to regain control. For some reason when I was with Scarlett, I was able to control myself more. The longer I spent with her the more control I had. But now she is gone, I’m losing control again.

Fury finally speaks up as I walk closer to the glass of the prison.

“If you try to escape or even damage that glass, you will fall thousand feet.”

Fury presses some buttons and a hatch opens underneath the glass prison. He shuts it.

“Ant, Boot.”

I smirk, “Impressive cage but I know it was not made for me.”

“It’s built for something a lot stronger than you.”

“Oh, I’ve heard.” I say as I look towards the camera knowing the ‘Avengers’ are watching, “A mindless beast, makes play he is still a man. How desperate are you? You call upon such lost creatures to defend you.”

Nick glares at me, “How desperate am I? You steal the tesseract a power you can’t control and threaten our world with war.”

“Oh, I can control it. It must burn you that you have come so close and failed. To have had the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power but for what. To give you mortals a better life to share. But then you learn what real powers is.”

“Let me know if real power needs anything.” He says as he begins to exist

Suddenly I think of Scarlett and I realize, I want Scarlett. I feel a strong connection towards her and I want to know why.

I speak up, catching him of guard, “I want Scarlett.”

He turns towards me with a shocked expression. He presses a button on his electronic device and the camera turns off. He really wants to keep her a secret.

“Who is she?”

He approaches the glass as he explains, “Scarlett Jones. We found her in her teens with powers that no other person has ever known to process. I’ve tried hundreds of ways to test her powers and to make them into weapons.”

“So, you experiment and torture her? You are no different than me.” I take a few steps back into the middle of my cell, “I’m going to enjoy stealing her from you.”

He storms out and I hear him ordering his men to double the guards. That won’t stop me.

For some reason, I feel a strong connection towards her and when I was with her, I regained control. If it’s possible she the key to my freedom, then I need her. She’s so beautiful and she doesn’t deserve the pain that she has been put though. I would know.

When my plan is released into action, I will save her. And none of them can get in my way.

Steve’s POV

The camera to Loki’s cell is shut off unexpectedly by Fury when Loki mentions a woman he wants. A woman named Scarlett.

I turn towards Thor, “Is this Scarlett a woman from Asgard?”

He shakes his head, “He is not courted to no woman called Scarlett.”

“I think I saw this Scarlett earlier…” We turn to Bruce as he continues, “A woman was walking alongside Loki earlier when he was brought in.”

Who is this girl? And why was she walking beside Loki?

Bruce than quickly adds, “She had her hands bound and is covered in scars.’

“She’s a prisoner of Shield?” I ask in disbelief.

Natasha leans back in her chair before saying, “She isn’t in the files of shield. But I will look into it. It's possible that she could be listed under a code name.”

We all nod and decide to turn back to the global threat at hand. But I can’t get a thought out of my head. Is shield holding a woman against her will? And are the scars been afflicted by shield?

 


	5. Hope

Scarlett’s POV

Bang!!! I suddenly open my eyes. The room is shaking and I hear a roar echoing from the distance. What’s going on now? Can’t I sleep in peace?

The room shakes again as I watch the ropes binding my hands, burn to ashes.

My powers are back!!! I must have healed another to use my powers. That explains why I could talk telepathically to Loki, my powers were coming back. I can escape.

But even with my magic back I won't be able to escape without help.

Loki.

He must have escape plan as he let them capture him on purpose. I bet all the commotion is his doing. He could help me. I just need to find him.

Using my magic, I hover up to a ventilation shaft above my head and break into it. I pull myself into the vent and begin to crawl down it. After about 5 mins of crawling, I see an opening in the ventilation shaft and I see Loki, standing in a glass cell of sort. I push open the ventilation shaft before hovering down into the room. He looks at me in amazement and fascination before smirking.

I go towards the panel and begin to play with the controls.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing Scarlett?”

I turn to him, “Getting you out unless you want to stay here?”

He looks at me puzzled, “Why would you help me?”

“Because I need your help. My powers have only just returned and I’m defiantly not strong another to escape shield on my own. I would like to make a deal.”

He gestures for me to go on, “If I release you from your glass prison, you will help me escape this place and Shield. Do we have a deal?”

I look at his eyes again and I notice his eyes are staying more green than blue. I wonder why?

He smirks, “We have a deal.”

As I push the button, the side door to the cage opens and Loki walks out. But suddenly a man with blond hair runs in with a hammer, running towards him screaming Loki’s name. He runs through Loki into the cage and I press the button, trapping the man inside.

Loki appears in front of me standing directly opposite the man inside.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?”

Does Loki know this man? Who is he?

Loki strolls over to the controls as I stand by his side.

“’This is Thor Scarlett. We were brought up together.”

I turn towards Thor, “Nice to meet you. Well not really as you part of Shield. But nice to meet you none the less.”

Loki chuckles as he begins to play with the controls, “The mortals think we are immortal. Shall we test that?”

He’s about to press a button when Coulson runs in with a gun. One I do recognize. It’s made from parts of the destroyer. A robot with a mouth of fire.

Coulson sees me and gasps, “Scarlett!!! What are you doing out of your cell?”

I wave my hand, “Hello Coulson, nice toy.”

He comes towards me, “Come with me back to your cell before Fury finds out.”

I smirk as I produce a fire ball in my hand, “I don’t think so. I’m getting out of here before Fury tortures me to death.” I say as I make the fire ball disappear.

Even using that little magic made me feel weak. I’m don’t want to go back. I can’t cope with the torture no longer.

Loki suddenly talks into my mind, ‘Do you want me to get involved?’

Coulson comes towards me as I reply back into his mind, ‘Don’t let him take me back. No matter what.’

Loki begins muttering some spell as Coulson grabs me by the arm and cuffs my wrist to his. I’m about to use my magic when he puts the gun at my neck.

“I’m sorry. But I’m not allowed to let you go.”

I glare at him, “You might not torture me but you are no different than Fury. You blindly follow him despite what he does. You are no better than him.”

Loki appears behind him and stabs him with his dagger. Coulson groans in pain as Loki removes the dagger from his back and uses it to break the cuffs. Coulson drops to the floor, with his back against the wall. His gun on his lap.

 

I burn the rest of the cuff off my hand, “Sorry Coulson. But I’m never going back.”

Loki makes his dagger vanish before walking back to me.

“Thank you, Loki.”

He smiles, “My pleasure.”

Thor whacks his hammer against the cage, cracking it slightly. Grabbing our attention. We still haven’t dealt with him.

Loki strolls back to the controls and presses a blue button opening a hatch underneath the cage. Than presses the red button, sending the cage along with Thor, flying down the hatch out of the sky.

We begin to make our exist when a soon to be dead man speaks up.

“You will fail.”

We turn back and Loki approaches him slowly, me closely following him, “I'll fail? Your lost creatures are separated; your flying fortress is falling from the sky. How can you stop me now?

Loki did all that? How did he do all that from his cell? His magic must be powerful.

I look at Coulson trying to feel sorry for him but I feel nothing. He should have helped me. I didn’t want him to get hurt but he made his choice. I made mine.

Suddenly I snap out of my thought as I see Coulson sneakily put his finger on the trigger.

“You lack conviction.” He says as he pulls the trigger.

Without thinking, I push Loki out the way and the shot blasts into me. Sending me flying through the wall. I groan as I try to sit up, the blast burning myside. My clothes are melting and the blast has badly burned my skin.

Loki runs to myside, “Why did you do that for me?”

He puts his hand over my wound on my side and his hands begin to glow. In seconds, the wound heals and the only thing that remains is a cut in my top. His magic is wicked.

He helps me up as I answer his question, “I need you unharmed if we are going of get me out of this place.”

He smirks, “Thank you Lady Scarlett. “

“Call me Scarlett.” I smile feeling my heart beating faster.

He offers his hand and I take it before we begin running down the corridors.

We reach halfway down the corridor when a swarm off guards appear down the corridor. We quickly run down another corridor but it’s clear we are running out of time. We stop at the end and I look around the corner. More guards are blocking the exit.

I turn back to Loki, “I assume you have a plan.”

“I need to retrieve my sceptre. It has another power so I can teleport us both.”

“Where is it?” I ask.

“Not sure but I can track it. But I must travel alone.” He says.

I look back around the corner and even more guards have appeared. It seems our only choice is to spilt up.

Turning back to him, it’s clear he knows we have only one option.

“I will hold the guards off as long as I can. Go and retrieve your sceptre.”

He takes my hand, “I will come back for you.” He then disappears.

I turn and stroll into the middle of the corridor so the guards can see me. My hands catch alight and I begin blasting the guards. They charge towards me as I shoot fire balls at them. Avoiding the bullets firing at me, I begin knocking them out one by one. But then I feel it. My magic losing strength.

My body is too weak to keep fighting like this. I won’t last much longer.

I’m whacked by a guard in the face and I hit the wall. The guards pin me to the wall as I try to use my magic to push them off. But I’m becoming too weak and there still isn’t any sign of Loki.

He's probably already got away already. At least I got to help someone escape Shield before Nick decides to kill me.

The guards place a blade to my throat and I stop struggling.

The man holding the blade chuckles, “It's time for you to return to your cell lab rat.”

He pulls out cuffs as the other guards keep me pinned to the wall. He’s about to cuffs my wrist when they are blasted away from me, them all collapsing the floor.

Loki is standing there with his sceptre in hand. He came back for me. I feel a pain from my chest but I ignore it as I run to Loki.

“You came back. Why? You could have run?”

He smiles, “I always keep my promises. I promised to help you. So, I will.”

“Thank you.”

He takes my hand and we teleport inside a jet as it takes off. The back of the jet shuts as I feel the pain again. The pain killers have worn off.

Suddenly the pains intensify and the pain overwhelms me. I collapse onto the seat and everything goes black.


	6. Bad Memories

My eyes flutter open and I’m strapped to a table and covered in cuts. Please!!! Not again!! The door opens and I hear his feet clicking on the floor. I begin to struggle but I can’t break free. No!!! I can’t take no more!!! Please stop!!!! Then I feel it. The blade against my skin. Stop please!!!! The pain gets worse with each cut and I keep screaming. Please stop!!!! Please!!!!!

Then the man speaks, “Turn it on.” And I take a breath as I scream as the electricity goes though me.

Someone help me!!!!!!!!

Suddenly my eyes open and I sit up panting. It’s only a dream. It's only a dream. Wait a second…where am I?

I’m in a red silk bed, in a room with rock wall and no windows. Am I underground? Did Loki bring me here?

Oh, I must have collapsed from the pain. Why can’t I feel any pain?

I look up and down my arms for the scars but there’s nothing there. What? They’ve gone?

I begin to get up when the door opens and Loki comes in, “I see you are awake. I hope you didn’t mind me healing you. I just wanted to stop your pain.”

What’s does he mean ‘I just wanted to stop your pain'? I better not delve. He did just save me and the last thing I should do is ask him personal questions.

“Thank you. Where are we?”

“My base. I brought you here after you collapsed. Would you like to see?”

I nod as I get out of bed and I follow him out the room. We go down a corridor and enter a room filled with technology. Soldiers and scientists running about as they move bits about. What are they building? I follow Loki down to the bottom of the room and see a massive machine with parts being added too. This is so amazing!!! I can’t believe he has done so much down here. It’s so… amazing.

Loki smirks, “Impressed?

“Yeah, this is amazing.” He smiles as he begins to walk down another corridor. I quickly follow him as we go down another corridor.

We enter a room and I feel my jaw draw. Theirs a table absolutely covered in every single food I could ever think off.

“Is this?” I barely say still gob smacked.

“I was not sure what you would like.” He says as he pulls out a chair and I sit down.

He takes his seat opposite and I still can’t believe he has done this for me.

“Please eat, you must be hungry.”

I slowly take bits of food from the plates and put them onto mine. The first bite is steak and the flavour explodes in my mouth. Food has never tasted so good. I soon finish my plate and for the first time in years, I feel full up. Loki clicks his fingers and all the leftover food vanishes and is replaced with glasses of wine.

“Thanks Loki, you have no clue how much that meant to me.” He flinches at the comment.

Maybe he does?

He passes me a glass of wine before moving his seat closer to mine. He sits down taking a sip of wine.

“Do you mind if I ask, how did you end up at shield? I mean…” He trails off.

“It's ok, I don’t mind talking about it. I remember that day like it was yesterday.”

I take a deep breath as I recall that day.

FLASHBACK

It was my birthday and I had just turned 13 years old. I had discovered my magic a few years back and I could control it easily. I had gone to the kitchen and got a drink when the door smashes open. Men in armour ran in with guns.

I remember saying as they grabbed me, “Hey, let me go!!! You have no right!!! Let me go!!!” I screamed as I was dragged away.

My parents were pushed back as I'm forced out of the kitchen into the garden. That when I see him. A man in black with an eye patch, approaches me.

“Scarlett Jones. You are needed.” He said as I was dragged away.

My parents screaming my name.

Nick fury informed me that he had told my parents I was dead. He then began torturing me in any way possible to see what he could do with my powers. He even… raped me when a friend tried to help me escape.

END OF FLASHBACK

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I look up at Loki as he looks at me sympathetically.

“I’m sorry.” There’s a brief silence before he asks, “Did you say it was your birthday?”

“Yeah it was. It’s been 10 years exactly. My birthday was on the day shied collapsed. I don’t really celebrate...” I’m cut off as Loki gets up and leaves the room.

Did I say something wrong?

Suddenly Loki re-enters the room, carrying a beautiful gold dress with a green emerald ring with my name caved into it. Did he get this all for me?

“Loki!!! You didn’t have to.”

He smiles as he gestures for me to take the dress and the ring, “I insist. “

I take them as he waves his hand, and the dress is magically put on me and the ring appears in my finger. I twirl in the dress as I feel the fabric... It’s so beautiful.

I turn back to him and see him smiling at me, his eyes staying green and are barely flashing blue.

“Thank you, Loki, for everything.”

What’s with his eyes?

That’s when I notice he has a long scar on his arm. He has been tortured. Now I must ask.

“Loki, can I ask? Why your eyes keep flashing? “He tenses up, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, forget I said anything.” I quickly say as I sit down.

He sits down, “I was curious when you ask. I don’t mind explaining. After I found out I wasn’t Asgardian instead a monster, I tried to destroy my home planet. Luckily Thor stopped me. I had destroyed a bridge that helped us travel to other worlds, but we were caught in an explosion and we were hanging on to the edge. To save Thor, I let go and I fell and I thought I would die. But this mad titan called Thanos took me and tortured me until I came his puppet. He sent me to earth so I could conquer it. However, I met you and for some reason, I’ve regained control when you were around me. That’s why my eyes keep flashing and staying green when I’m around you”

I look at him puzzled, “Why me?”

“I honestly don’t know but when we were separated and I was forced into that glass prison. I knew I needed you so I could be free. And I knew you were in a bad situation yourself. So, I was going to escape my prison and come and get you. But you found me instead.”

My eyes widen as it hits me, “You were coming to rescue me?”

“Yes.”

He was coming to help me. He’s done so much for me. It would only be fair for me to help him.

“How do I break Thanos control of you?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know. Your company alone gives me control at the moment.”

“Let me help you. You have already done so much for me so let me help you. We can find a way to stop the army and help you regain control of yourself again.”

He looks at me slightly shocked, “Why would you help me? A monster?

I give him a look, “You are not a monster. I know what your origin is, I used to hack their files for fun and your name did come up. So, show me and I will prove you are not a monster.

I watch as his skin begins to change blue and his eyes glow red. I approach him as I take his hand. He immediately jumps away from me, looking at me confused.

“How are you not burned?”

“You are absolutely beautiful. You are no monster. Believe me I know a monster and you are nothing compared to him. And no monster would treat me so well. You are not a monster Loki.”

He changes back to his normal form, “Ok.”

“What?”

He takes my hand and my heart beats faster, “You can stay. Let’s stop Thanos.”

I smile, “Let’s.”


	7. Falling for the God of Mischief

It’s only a few days to the invasion and I can’t seem to get Loki out of mind. He’s been soo nice to me and he’s done so much. My heart beats faster when I'm around him and I don’t know to do. He’s a God for god sake and I don’t think he would ever feel the same way about me.

Do I love him?

I pull myself out of my thoughts as I find a room suitable another for training. I want to test my powers so I will know what I can do and capable off. Loki had given me some fresh clothes to practice in so I wouldn’t rip the dress.

As I stand in the middle of the room, I close my eyes feeling the magic flowing inside me. I begin producing fire balls as I levitate in the air. My magic has gotten stronger. Soon I’m producing magic from all the known elements and controlling them with ease.

As I stop using my magic, I begin to feel tired.

I take a breath when I hear a voice from the back of the room, “You are breath taking.”

Loki is leaning on the wall, smirking at me. I feel my heart beating faster as he approaches me.

He stands in front of me, “Show me what you can do.”

I raise my eyebrows, “You want me to fight you?”

“Yes.”

“No, I might hurt you.”

He takes my hand as he reassures me, “You won’t.”

My hand begins to glow and I fire a fireball at him. He dodges it and soon we are in a full out fight. I barely miss his attacks. He aims for myside and I barely dodge it. But I end up slipping forward. Losing my balance, I fall into Loki and end on the floor. My body on top of his and our lips close.

“You really are magnificent.”

My heart is beating faster than ever before and that’s when I realize, oh no.

“Thanks…” I get up off him and he pulls himself to his feet.

“I better shower.” I say as I begin to leave the room.

“I shall see you at dinner.” I hear him say as I leave the room.

As soon as I get to my room I shut the door. I love Loki. Oh, my god, I love Loki. What am I gonna do? Focus Scarlett, you will help him with your mission and then leave. There’s no point following your heart, he won’t feel the same way. I will help him and then leave.

Loki’s POV

As I watch her leave I feel the connection towards her and I. What I feared could happen has. I’ve fallen for her.

She is most remarkable person I have ever met. And so, beautiful. She wasn’t even afraid of my true form. At least with her company I can finally escape Thanos grasp. I just doubt she would ever feel the same way.

Scarlett’s POV

It has been a few hours since I had trained with Loki and we had just finished dinner. He had again made the leftover food disappear with the flick of his hand and made wine glasses appear.

Taking a sip, I decide to get down to business as I ask, “What did Thanos want you to do exactly?”

“He wants me to open the portal and lead the army to conquer earth. If I try to stop it, he will come after me and kill me.”

I nod, “Ok and I guess the Avengers are supposed to be the main threat.” He nods and I continue, “Is it possible we could make the portal have an off switch. So the Avengers can switch it off.”

“Yes, it could work. That way he would think I lost not sabotaged it.”

“Is it possible?”

He smirks as he gets up, “Let’s find out.”

I jump out of my chair and follow him to where they are building the portal. We approach a man called Dr Selvig, a man who was a scientist at Shield. He turns to us, his eyes shining blue. Loki mentioned early that to control the men, he used the sceptres magic to control their minds. He didn’t like doing it but he had to.

Loki calls to Dr Selvig, “You, is it possible to build a safety lock system in case a problem may arise?”

“Another power source like the cube could cut the power source.”

Loki’s Sceptre magically appears in his hand and he shows it to him, “Like this?” He nods, “Build it in.” Loki orders and Selvig runs off to fulfil his orders.

One step closer to saving Loki but one step closer to losing him.


	8. Captured

One more day before the invasion and I’m tired being trapped underground. We have found nothing to explain why I have given him control of his body again. And being stuck with my crush all day is driving me crazy. I need to get out. Maybe New York for a few hours? It would be nice to feel the cold air against my skin again.

Deciding to pluck up the courage to ask Loki, I leave my room dressed in a T-shirt and leggings ready to go out. I find him sitting at the table, looking over blue prints and scanning though books.

I reluctantly ask him, “I want to go outside, in New York?”

He turns to me, “No.” And then looks back at his book.

I feel my blood begin to boil, “Why not?!!! I have been here for days and it's beginning to feel like I'm in another bloody prison. I was trapped at shield for 10 YEARS and wasn’t allowed to do anything. Not even allowed to go outside. I want to go Loki.

“Then go.” I look at him dumb folded as he turns to me.

“What?”

“Then go. But if Shield finds you then don’t expect me to rescue you.” He snaps.

“Fine, teleport me then.” He snaps his fingers and the next thing I know; I appear on a beach in the outskirts of New York.

The fresh air hits me and I feel the cold air against my skin. The sky is the deepest blue and the sound of New York echoes in the background. I hear an echo of Loki’s voice which brings me back to reality, “Be back at the beach at 6.” The voice fades away leaving me alone.

I shouldn’t have snapped at Loki like that. But I need to get away from him, he is driving me crazy. I have fallen for him and no matter what, he will either leave or won’t like me. I just need to accept that. As I begin to walk towards New York, I decide to push Loki out of mind for today and enjoy my freedom.

Time skip

This day has been awesome. After hacking my old bank account, I shopped all day buying clothes from nearly all the shops. It’s been great but its nearly half 5 so I have made my way back to the beach so Loki can teleport me back. I reach the beach as the sun begins to set. I think this is the first sunset I have ever seen.

As I put my shopping down on the beach, I sit down admiring the view but then I begin to think of Loki. When we first met, I didn’t even realize how handsome he is: his green piercing eyes, his slick black hair…. I really do love him; he just won’t ever feel the same way about me.

Suddenly, I hear the clicking of guns and I turn around to see shield agents approaching me. Oh shit. Quickly, I get up as my hands catch a light. They are not taking me. Then I hear a boat and I turn back to the sea.

“Nick fury.” I whisper in utter disbelief as I see him in a boat, coming towards me.

He found me. I freeze in fear and I’m quickly grabbed from behind, my hands cuffed behind my back.

Do they think this can hold me? I have my powers now.

I try to burn the cuffs but nothing happens. Oh no. I try again and nothing happens. I begin to struggle and I feel blood run down my hand. I’m screwed. Amongst the struggle, I feel the ring Loki gave me slip of my finger. No, I can’t lose it. It’s the one thing I cherish more than anything.

As I try to grab it, Nick Fury reach’s the beach and I’m forced forward, leaving the ring behind.

Nick smirks as I’m dragged aboard, “Do you like my invention Miss Jones. As you can guess, they are designed to prevent you from using your magic.”

I glare at him as I’m forced into the boat. As the agents come abroad I think of Loki. I should have listened to him. A tear falls down my cheek as the boat begins heading out towards the sea, towards helicarrier.

Time skip.

As soon as we arrive at the helicarrier, I’m forced down the corridors towards my old cell. But as I’m taken past the cells, I look into the cell that for some reason has the door open. I gasp in shock as I see Coulson very much alive, chained to a hospital bed. Has he been turned into another experiment?

I’m quickly dragged past and thrown back into my old cell. They force me against the wall and clamp my hands to it. As soon as I’m clamped to the wall they storm out and lock the door.


	9. My Soul Mate

Loki POV

“Where is she?” I ask myself as I pace across the room.

I feel so bad for the way I talked to her. She only wanted to go out but I feared she would be taken from me. I can’t lose her. Every waking moment I think of her…she has truly stolen my heart. But I don’t think she feels the same way. I have thought of reading her mind but I don’t want to hurt her by doing so.

The annoying mechanical clock strikes 6 and I can’t sense her presence on the beach yet. Without hesitation, I teleport myself to the beach.

I glance around but there’s nothing insight. I then spot bags of shopping and I go towards it as something glistens next to it. As I approach, the glistening light reveals to be the ring I gave Scarlett. My heart feels like it’s stopped as I pick it up and see drops of blood on it.

I feel my blood boil as I place her ring in my pocket and teleport shopping back to her chamber. Shield has got her. They got Scarlett.

It finally hits me as I look out towards the sea that I do truly love her. Who would have thought a monster like me could ever fall for her? I must go after her.

And with that I teleport myself to the helicarrier to save my lady.

Scarlett POV

I’ve been locked in my cell for what seems like forever but all I can think about is him. Loki. All I want is him. A tear rolls down my cheek as the cell door opens, and Fury steps inside. He stares at me with a smirk on his face.

I glare at him as I ask, “What do you want?

“I'm going to kill you.”

My eyes widen as I try to struggle against the clamps but my magic is still too weak.

He approaches me as he reveals the knife that he had concealed in his jacket, “You have to die. Since you escaped, you have caught the Avengers attention and now they are suspicious. I need to dispose of you before they find out the truth and ruin me.”

I continue to struggle as he stands in front of me. My heart is pounding and it feels like it’s go to jump out of my chest. I close my eyes as he raises the knife. But suddenly theirs a crash and the helicarrier moves to one side. Fury is thrown into the wall and he falls to the ground unconscious with the knife next to him.

I sign in relief as I hear banging from above. What’s going on? Loki?

Loki’s POV

Using my magic, I blast the side of the helicarrier to get the avengers attention. I duplicate myself and my projections go to attack the avengers as they slowly emerge outside. Now I can get inside and find Scarlett. I just hope I’m not too late.

Scarlett POV.

As the noise from outside increases, I continue to struggle against the clamps. If Nick Fury wakes up now I’m dead meat. Then I hear muffled screams from down the hall way. The screaming stops and the cell door opens. My jaw drops as Loki stands in the doorway. He came for me?

“Loki.” I whisper as he signs in relief and looks down at Nick.

He steps over him, kicking the blade away and stands in front of me

“I thought you said you wouldn’t come for me?”

He smirks, “I lied.”

His lips crash onto mine and I melt into the kiss. I kiss him back as he deepens the kiss. I didn’t know he felt this way about me. He pulls away and smashes the clamp. I land on my feet and he pulls me into his arms. I look up at him, my heart pounding.

“I love you Scarlett. And I wasn’t going to let them hurt you or… take you away from me.”

I smile, “I love you to.” I lean in and our lips meet. He kisses me back as I deepen the kiss. All I want is Loki.

He pulls away with the brightest smile I have ever seen, “I never knew you felt that way about me.”

“I thought you would never feel the same way about me.”

He takes my hand when we hear Furry groan. He’s beginning to wake up.

“Let’s go.” Loki says as we teleport from the cell and we appear in my bedroom.

I immediately notice my shopping from the beach is by my bed. Then it hits me, the ring Loki had given me, I lost it. I sign as sit down on my bed exhausted and I feel my magic finally waking up.

I look up at Loki as I notice his eyes are green. They not flicking blue… he’s regained control!!!

“Loki, your eyes are staying green!!”

His eyes widen as he smiles, “I’ve got control of myself again.”

“How? We hadn’t actually found a way to break you free yet.”

“You freed me.” I look at his confused as he sits beside me.

He then explains, “Thanos said that only my soul mate could break me free but I didn’t believe him at the time. Now I think he was right. When I first saw you back at shield, I couldn’t get you out of my head. And then I realized I had fallen for you and all I wanted was you; not power, not a throne, you.”

He loves me as much as I love him. And I broke him free when he kissed me back at shield. He’s my soul mate and I really love him.

I finally speak up, “Loki, when we first met I wanted you as much as you wanted me. And the past few days, it was so hard to be around you as I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way. I even went on that shopping trip and nearly get killed because I love you too much…” Suddenly his lips crash onto mine and I kiss him back.

He pulls away as he retrieves something from his pocket. My ring!!! He must have found it when he was looking for me.

He sides the ring on my finger as he says, “My Lady Scarlett, will you court me?”

“You mean date?” I ask my voice beginning to shake with excitement.

“Yes, I think that’s what you humans call it.”

I smile, “Yes, I would love to court you.”

He smiles as he embraces me once more.


	10. The Invasion part 1

It’s the day of the invasion and we have currently taken over Starks tower. Loki has been all over me since we declared our feeling for each other. But not sexually as he knows what happened to me. So, we are taking it slow but it’s nice to be in the arms of someone you love. Since Loki has now got control of himself, it has been easier to sort out the portal and get everything ready. We just hope our plan works.

So, we are currently waiting for the portal to open, me hanging inside Tony luxury home while Loki stands outside looking out for the Avengers.

Loki begins to walk in as a metal suit lands on the upper balcony. Stark. His armour is removed as Stark strolls inside, first looking at me and then looking at Loki.

Loki enters as he says, “Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. “

He’s soo hot when he is pretending to be evil.

Tony chuckles as he walks to his bar, “Actually, I’m planning to threaten you.”

“You should have left your armour on for that.” Loki says as he smirks.

“Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage. You’ve got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?”

“Stalling me won’t change anything.”

“No, no, no, threatening. No drink? You sure? I’m having one.” Tony says as he's pouring his drink.

I finally decide to speak up, “I won’t mind having one.”

I get up off the sofa and approach the bar as he pours me a drink. He looks at me suspiciously as I take it from him. 

Tony asks, “Who are you? Why are you working with reindeer games?”

“I'm Scarlett Jones but Nick called me Phase 1.”

His eyes widen, “So it’s you. Why are you working with reindeer games?”

I smile as I drink the whisky in one shot and place glass on the bar, “I have my reasons. He saved my life, rescued me from shield and I love him. But apart from that, I want to watch Shield burn for what they did to me. And because now they are doing it again to another, Coulson actually.”

Tony’s eyes widen as I move back to stand next to Loki.

Loki takes my hand as he smirks, “I thought I killed him.”

“Nope, I saw him when Nick Fury recaptured me. He was chained to a hospital bed, alive.

Tony shakes his head, “He can't be alive, you lie. I’m not sure what Fury has done to you…” 

I interrupt as I mutter, “Practically everything. “

He continues, “But Coulson is dead and we are now coming for you.”

“I have army.” Loki declares.

“We have a hulk.” Tony snaps.

I move towards Tony and hold my arm out as I channels my powers. I lift Tony into the air using my magic before dragging him towards me. My hand grabs his throat as he reaches me, still hovering in the air. 

He begins to choke as I say, “I have kick as powers so why don’t you and your avengers show us what you got.” And with that I blast him into the glass window and he falls out the building.

A metal object fly’s past us and chases after Tony. He will be back.

I turn to Loki as he’s takes my hand, pulling me close to his chest.

“I could have controlled him.”

“He has an arc reactor in his chest, your magic wouldn’t have been able to penetrate it.”

Before Loki responds to my comment, Stark or should I say Iron Man, appears outside the broken window.

He glares at us, “You also pissed off Phil.”

“He deserved what he got.” I use my magic and grip onto his armour. He groans as I use my magic to squeeze him, “What happens next, is up to you.” And with that I tossed him out of the tower.

Suddenly the building shakes and we know what’s happened. The portals opening.

Loki takes my hand as I say, “This is where it all begins. “


	11. The Invasion part 2

The army known as the Chitauri descend into New York. And soon New York is in chaos as people run for their lives. We go towards the balcony when we see a flash of lighting in the distance. Thor.

“I need to keep up appearances until we can put our plan into action.” 

I nod, “Be careful Loki.”

He takes my hand and kisses it, “Yes, my love.”

I watch him as he walks onto the balcony. His armour magically appearing on him with his sceptre in his hand. He looks over at the world he is pretending to conquer when Thor lands on the balcony. 

“Loki!!! Turn off the tesseract or I will destroy it.” Thor shouts as Loki turns to him.

“You can’t. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!!!”

“So be it.”

Loki jumps down to Thor and they begin to fight. Thor tries to hit him but Loki deflect him with his sceptre. A jet comes next to the tower and I recognize the driver. Natasha. I see she’s aiming at Loki so I immediately produce a fire ball and blast the side of the jet. She loses control and the jet goes spiralling towards the ground. She will be fine. 

Thor suddenly grabs Loki and forces him to watch the city, falling. I begin to walk onto the balcony as I watch them talk to each other.

“Look at this Loki!!!!! Look around you. You think this madness will end with your rule?!!!”

“It’s too late. It’s too late to stop it.” Loki says as he looks down at the floor.

Thor makes him look at him, “No, we can do this together. “Thor says with a glimmer of hope in his eye.

Loki pulls out a small dagger and stabs his side. Thor falls to the ground as Loki stands above him. 

“I can’t. The war has to happen; I have no choice.”

Thor looks up at him puzzled as Loki grabs his Sceptre and jumps off the building onto a Chitauri Chariot. Thor gets up pulling out the dagger and tossing it onto the floor. He then notices me at last and comes towards me.

He holds out his hand but I move away from him, “Come with me. You are not safe here, Shield will protect you.”

“No Thor. They tortured me for 10 years and then tried to kill me. If you try and take me back, I will die.”

“Shield would not do that.”

I raise my eyebrows, “No but Nick Fury will. I’m safer with Loki.”

He looks at me confused, “What?”

“Loki is the one who rescued me from them. Twice actually.”

“That’s not possible, he’s evil.”

I smile as I take his hand, “Oh Thor, don’t you see? He’s your brother and yet you didn’t even notice he was being controlled. None of you noticed, he was tortured and brain washed.”

“What?”

“Loki was being controlled by a titan called Thanos. He was tortured and brain washed. Didn’t you notice his eyes were blue before back on the helicarrier? And now they are green?”

He still looks at me confused and I roll my eyes, losing my patience with him, “You know what, after this is all over and you want proof that I’m telling the truth. Go to Shield and find Coulson, he is alive and prisoner of Shield.”

My hand glow, “Bye!!!!” I then blast him off the balcony.


	12. The Invasion part 3

As soon as Thor was gone, I run back into the tower and to Tony’s computer. Quickly I hack past Jarvis and hack into Shields database. I collect all the folders evolving me and what they did and put them onto a USB stick. I remove the USB and slide it into my pocket when suddenly, Loki comes crashing threw into the building followed by the Hulk. I move myself behind the pillar.

Be careful Loki. My heart is pounding as I watch the scene.

Loki stands up and faces the Hulk, “Enough!!!! All of you are beneath me. I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by...” Loki doesn’t finish as he is grabbed by the Hulk and smashed against the floor.

Watching in fright, I feel my blood boil as my hands catch alight. Hulk finally stop smashing Loki and drops him on the floor.

Hulk begins to leave as he says, “Puny God.”

I step out from behind the pillar, “Puny Hulk.” And then blast him out the building into a Chitauri beast.

Loki. I run over to him and sit by his side as he groans in pain.

“Loki?!! Are you ok?!!”

He looks up at me, a small smile on his face, “I’ll live.” He croaks.

He begins to pull himself up and sits up, “Go.”

I look at him puzzled, “What?”

“If you stay than you will die by Fury’s hand and I can’t allow it. Go.”

“I can’t leave you like this.”

“Yes, you can.” He says as he takes my hand, “Give them the sceptre so they can close the portal and then get out of here.”

“But what about you? Will I see you again?” I ask, barely holding back my tears.

I don’t want to lose him.

“I will be locked away in Asgard most likely, until I serve my time. But I promise you I will escape Asgard and come back for you.”

A tear runs down my cheek as Loki pulls out a necklace from his jacket. It’s got a green heart with diamonds around it. 

“Take this. Wear it and I will be able to track you down when I get out.”

I take the necklace and put it around my neck, “Ok. I love you.”

He smiles, “I love you too.” He leans in and we kiss. 

Our lips move in sync as I let him explore my mouth. Tear form in my eyes but I won’t let them fall.

I pull away and reluctantly leave him as I go to collect the sceptre. As I run onto the balcony and pick up the Sceptre, a figure drops down behind me. I turn on my heels and standing before me is Black Widow.

I smile as she looks at me suspicious, doesn’t she recognize me? “Hello Natasha. Remember me?”

She smiles finally recognizing me, “Scarlett? I thought it was you but I wasn’t sure. “

“I know torture has changed me a lot. Anyway, here’s the sceptre so you can close the portal.” I pull out the USB stick and slide it next to the sceptre as I hand it to her, “Hopefully I will see you again.” 

I turn away from her and walk to the edge of the balcony. I see her from the corner of my eye, slide the USB stick into her pocket. 

She calls to me and I turn back to her, “I'm sorry I didn’t help you all those years ago, after the accident. I didn’t know Nick would go that far.”

“I know and I forgive you. Good luck.” 

I turn back as I speak to Loki telepathically, ‘Teleport me please to the edge of the city.”

‘Yes, my love. ‘

I jump off the building and I'm nearly half way down when I tell Loki, ‘Goodbye Loki. Love you with all of my heart'

‘Love you to' He says as he teleports me.

I land on the outskirts of the city and I watch the rest of the battle unfold. I watch in silence as Stark flies into the portal with the missile and how he falls back out of the portal just as it shuts. It’s all over. Now I must wait.

The question is what do I do next? 


	13. Scarlett's Past Revealed

Tony’s POV

After the invasion and my heroic actions, we gather in central park. Loki is now chained and walking alongside Thor. We reach centre of the park when Thor pulls me to one side as Dr. Selvig prepares the tesseract for travel. 

“The mortal called Scarlett you have been searching for. I saw her at your tower during the battle. She said she was tortured by shield and Coulson is alive. I thought you should know.”

He winks and I nod, “We have already decided she is speaking lies. Thanks for telling us.”

He nods as he walks back to Loki. I follow him as he and Loki takes the tesseract and teleport back to Asgard. I quickly nod to the rest of the Avengers before we take are separate ways.

Well, for about 10 mins until we meet back at my tower. We decided that Scarlett is telling the truth and we plan to find her before Fury does. 

Time Skip

We all have arrived at the tower and gathered in what’s left of my living room. We take our seats around the table as I pour myself a drink.

“So what do we know about this Scarlett Jones? Apart from she has hacked my security systems!!! “ 

“She has powerful magic. She hit me.” Bruce says.

“I watched her as she jumped off the building and disappeared.” Steve states.

“I saw her from the building I was on. She was close to Loki. She clearly has a romantic connection with him.” Clint says as he adjusts his bow.

I then decide to speak, “I met her before the invasion. She said she was tortured and reindeer games saved her. And apparently, Coulson is alive.”

We all nod when Natasha speaks up, “I know who she is.”

What? She gets up and puts a USB stick in my computer. A file comes up and she opens it on the big screen. Oh god. 

Pictures of Scarlett’s torture come up and a profile of Scarlett. 

She turns back to us, “She gave this to me when she gave me the sceptre. I assumed she collected all the data during the battle or when in prisoned.”

All our eyes widen as we read the file on screen. Clint snaps out of it and looks at Natasha.

A tear is rolling down her cheek. 

She wipes it away as she explains, “About 10 years ago, shield brought a young girl in who has extraordinary power. Scarlett Jones. I thought she was here to join us to be an agent. But then I found out he was going to experiment on her and I told him not too. He said he would let her go. He didn’t. I found out a few years later that he was torturing her and I couldn’t stop it. Coulson tried to but Nick threatened to kill his girl, so he had to watch and do nothing.”

I look at her in disbelief, “You didn’t help her?”

“I tried. But I failed. He caught us and Scarlett made sure it looked like she escaped on her own so I wouldn’t get hurt. He grabbed her and rapped her for trying to escape. I never tried again in case that ever happened again. I couldn’t cause her any more pain. 

“Why was he torturing her in the first place?” I ask.

But before she has the chance to answer, a voice echoes from the other side of the room, “He wanted to see if he could use my magic to create weapons. “

Clint turns and immediately fires an arrow towards the door and we turn as she catches it. There at the door is Scarlett Jones.

Scarlett’s POV. 

I have successful sneaked back into New York and gained entry into Starks tower. Starks security system is crap. Anyway, I decided that I need to help Coulson. Even though he didn’t help me and let me be tortured, I finally found out why he did that. He was protecting his girl. And I know Loki would do the same thing for me.

I finally reach the lounge as I hear Nat finish my tale. 

I lean against the door frame as Stark asks, “Why was he torturing her in the first place?”

I decide to finally speak up, “He wanted to see if he could use my magic to create weapons. “

Clint quickly fires an arrow at me and I catch it just before it touches my chest. 

They all turn to look at me as I say, “Seriously?!!! You shoot the person you are trying to find and protect?” I roll my eyes as I chuck the arrow to one side, “And I would recommend Stark to improve your security system.”

He glares at me as I enter the room. Natasha looks at me in shock and walks over to me. She stops in front of me and she is about to speak when I interrupt.

“Don’t even think of apologizing to me. It wasn’t your fault what happened and you already apologized to me early. “

She smiles, “Good to see you Scarlett. “She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back.

I pull away and turn to the others, “So listen, I’ve got at least a few years to wait for my love to come back and while I wait, I want to find and rescue Coulson.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, “Love?”

“Loki’s my soul mate. It's how we broke the spell he was under.” They look at me puzzled and I roll my eyes, “Long story. Anyway, Nicks after me and this could be the perfect distraction to get into shield and find Coulson.”

Tony gives me a look as he pours another drink, “Why do you want to help him? He let you be tortured. “

“Honestly, I was going to let him rot. But then I realized he was protecting his girlfriend and I would have done the same in his situation. So now I want to help him.

Clint asks, “Do you have a plan?

I smirk, “Yes I think I do.


	14. 1 Year After

Time skip, 1 year after the invasion

Scarlett POV

We have devised a plan to save Coulson but it’s not exactly going according to plan. Well for me anyway. I’m currently running though abandoned building being chased by Fury and his guards. He’s brought more guards then I can handle and I’m running out of time. And I’m running out of building to run in. By the look of it, even if the Avengers do get Coulson and find out I’m in trouble, it will be too late. I’m not going to make it.

Natasha’s POV

The plan seems to be working so far as I’ve got into shield base without any trouble. All the main guards are being distracted by the other Avengers as I search and Scarlett’s keeping Fury distracted. I hope she’s ok. I reach the main cells and look into each cell then I see him. He is strapped to a hospital bed struggling to escape. I shoot the door and force it open.

He looks at me shocked to see me, “Natasha, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Scarlett filled us in on the details.” I walk towards him and begin undoing the straps.

He signs in relief, “She’s alive. We need to find her before Nick does. He’s got a whole army of agents at his disposal.”

My eyes widen as I realize what must be happening, “Oh no. He’s luring her into a trap. We need to go now.”

I quickly help him up as we run out of the cell.

I turn my com link on as we run, “Avengers, get back to the jet now. Scarlett, she’s in trouble. “

Loki’s POV

I’ve been imprisoned for over a year and all I can think about is Scarlett. Her gorgeous long black hair, the green eyes that look right into my soul and her touch. It isn’t the fact I’m trapped in prison that is making this so tortuous. It’s the fact I can’t be with her. I miss her. Suddenly I feel it and I know straight away, she’s in trouble. I need to get to her now before she gets hurt.

I began to bang on the cell and Thor finally appears.

“Thor, you must let me out. Scarlett is in danger and I must save her. I love her too much to lose her.”

He steps close to the cell, “I don’t believe you brother.”

“You must. Yes, I did try and destroy Jotunheim and Earth and I deserve to be punished for that. But I can’t let Scarlett die because of my stupid mistakes.”

He shakes his head, “No.”

“Brother!!! I must save her. I was forced to attack Earth by Thanos and I couldn’t stop myself. He had control of me. But Scarlett saved me and now I must save her. She my soul mate and I must save her. I love her.”

“Loki, nothing you say will make me believe you.”

I shake my head feeling my rage begin into surface. I need to get to Scarlett now. I’m about to turn away from him when a voice comes from the entrance to the dungeons.

“He speaks the truth. “I turn to see Odin strolling towards us. 

He flicks his hand and the cell door opens.

I step out as he approach’s me, “Go and save her.”

I nod and quickly go past him to get to the entrance of the dungeons so I can teleport. But as I get there, I turn back and look at them.

“I assume when I return I will be locked away.”

“No, your punishment has ended. Now go and save her. Bring her back safe, I would like to meet the lady who saved my son.”

I look at him in disbelief. He forgives me for all of what I have done?

I finally speak as I channel my magic, “Thank you. Father.” I then teleport to earth, hoping I’m not too late.


	15. Forgiveness

Scarlett’s POV

I’ve reached the top floor of the building and I have reached a dead end. There’s no way out. As I turn to look behind me, I see soldiers running towards me. I try blasting them to one side but my magic is getting too weak. I manage to hold them back but I’m losing power fast. Suddenly the soldiers move away and Nick Fury comes toward.

Immediately I try to blast him in the chest but he dodges my attack and throws me into the wall. I groan in pain as he grabs me and pins me the wall. He cuffs my hands and I feel my magic lose all its strength. He forces my hands above my head, holding them up with one hand. I’m powerless, he’s got me. I’m screwed.

I try to struggle but he only chuckles.

He puts his hand against my cheek, “You should be punished before you die. It would be nice to have you again all to myself.”

My eyes widen as his hand travels down my body towards my lower half. I try to struggle but his hand keeps getting lower. I don’t want to be raped again.

“Get of me!!!!”

He removes his hand from my private area and he pulls out a dagger. He runs the tip of the blade across my arms.

“Fine, I won’t have you. I don’t really want to do it; I would rather kill you instead.”

He raises the knife and I close my eyes waiting for the pain. But nothing happens. I open my eyes and see him staring at my necklace. It’s glowing. Does that mean…Loki is coming for me? 

Suddenly I hear the soldier’s groan and we see them all fall to the floor. Nick drops me and I hit the floor. I groan in pain as I turn to look down the hallway and that is when I see him. The man I love, Loki. He strolls past the guards and looks at me. He smiles at me, happy to see me, before glaring at Nick with eyes full of hatred.

How did Loki get out of Asgard?

Nick stands in front of me, preventing Loki from getting to me, “Loki Laufeyson.”

He smirks, “It’s Odinson actually. Let her go Nick.”

Nick steps towards him, “No, she has caused me too much trouble and she deserves to die.”

Loki growls, “I said, let her go. And I won’t harm you.”

Nick chuckles as I try to break the cuffs, failing, “So it is true. You have fallen in love for beloved Scarlett here. Well, if you come any closer I will kill her.” He says showing off his knife.

“I won’t let you.”

“You can’t stop me. You are not allowed to kill me.”

Loki smirks as I see his eyes flash red, “Who said I was going to kill you?” 

Loki’s skin goes blue and eyes red, his Jotun form. Blue magic suddenly comes from his hands and flies towards Nick. He’s engulfed under the blizzard and then Loki stops using his frost giant powers, and turns to normal. The blizzard clears and Nick Fury is frozen in a block of ice. Alive but frozen.

“Loki.” I whisper as I try to sit up.

He smiles in relief as he runs over to me and helps me sit up. He smashes the cuffs and I feel my magic slowly regaining its strength.

Loki pulls me into his arms and I welcome his embrace. I’ve missed him so much.

“Scarlett, are you alright?”

I smile, “I’m fine.” I lean in and kiss him. 

He kisses me back as I deepen the kiss. I missed his touch, his taste. I don’t want to lose him again; I don’t want to let him go.

He smirks, “Missed me?”

I smile, “Of course I missed you. How did you get out of Asgard?”

“My father let me go. I sensed you were in danger and he let me go so I could come save you.”

He helps me up as he wraps his arm around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck, “I thought you would never come back for me.”

“I was always going to come back for you.”

Our lips are about to meet once more when we hear footsteps coming towards us. We both prepare to attack when they come around the corner. They stop when they see us, the Avengers and Coulson have finally arrived.

Loki steps in front of me to protect me and I quickly say, “Loki stand down. They are with me.”

He nods and stands down. Coulson cautiously goes towards the frozen Nick Fury and taps on the ice.

Loki recognizes him at last and his eyes widen, “I thought I killed him.”

I smirk, “I told you he is alive. I have been trying to find him while I was waiting for your return. Nick brought him back to life using alien blood.” He gives me a look, “Long story.”

Coulson turned to us as Shield guards circle the ice cube. He turns to us and then look at Loki.

He then smiles at him, why is he smiling at him? Loki killed him?

Coulson than speaks up, “Thank you Loki, for saving her. “

Loki nods but looks at him puzzled, “Did you just thank me for killing you?”

“Yes, it was the wakeup call I needed.”

“You are welcome, I guess.” 

Coulson than turns to me, “I am sorry for everything Scarlett. I should have helped you.”

“Coulson I know why you didn’t and I understand. You are forgiven just make sure he is locked away for a long time.”

He nods and gestures for Bruce to hulk out. Bruce turns into hulk in seconds and picks up fury ice cube. He stomps away with Coulson following him. 

Tony, Steve, Clint and Nat give me a hug. 

“See you later, lady reindeer games.” Tony says.

Steve smiles, “Goodbye Scarlett. “

“You better look after her Loki.” Clint states and Loki nods as Natasha gives me another hug.

“You better visit. “Natasha says.

“I will. Thank you, guys, and see you soon.”

They all nod before running after Coulson. I feel Loki’s arms wraps around her waist and I lean against his chest.

“What now?” I ask him.

“We could go to Asgard?”

I turn in his arms to look at him, “What?”

“You could come back with me to Asgard? My family would love to meet you.”

I smile, “I would love to come with you. As long as I am with you.”

He pulls me closer into his embrace, “Let’s go, my love. “

“Heimdell, open the bifrost!!!” He yells and then we are surrounded with light.

On my god, we are traveling thought space. Loki chuckles as we travel and next thing I know; we are standing in a golden room. That was amazing. A man in golden plated armour with a sword stands in front of us. He must be Heimdell.

He greets us, “Welcome to Asgard, lady Scarlett, Loki.”

We both nod as he continues, “Your father is in the throne room with Thor. I would recommend teleporting there Loki, its only spreading now what happened to you and some people don’t know the whole story yet.’

“I shall. Thank you Heimdell and I’m sorry for what I did to you.” 

“No apology needed.”

I smile as Loki nods and then we teleport to outside large golden doors. Loki seems a bit nervous but knocks anyway. We hear a come in from inside and he takes s breath. I hold his hand.

“You will be fine, you got me.”

He smiles and we both push open the doors. The throne room is gigantic!! The walls are covered in gold with rulers of Asgard mounted on the walls. We both stroll down the hall to reach a golden throne. An old man with an eyepatch that I assume is Loki father, sits there with his staff in his hand.

We both bow once we reach the throne.

“Your Majesty.” I greet trying to be polite.

He steps down from his throne and stands in front of us.

“Lady Scarlett, you are most welcome in Asgard for what you have done for my son. I’m glad you are safe, Loki rushed off in quite a hurry when he knew you were in trouble.”

I smile, “Thank you for letting him come for me, your Majesty. “

“Please call me Odin and you are welcome. Loki, your room has been prepared and Scarlett your room is next to his. That’s if you would need it.”

Loki smiles and puts his hand on his shoulder, “Thank you Father.”

Odin pulls Loki into a hug, “I’m glad you have returned to me son. And I’m deeply sorry for not telling you of your origin in the first place.”

Loki pulls away and takes my hand, “All is forgiven. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. “

“I shall see you at tonight’s feast.” Odin says as he leaves the room.

Thor comes out from behind the pillar and comes up to Loki. He stands in front of him, looking quite nervous. He probably feels bad for not believing Loki was innocent.

Loki finally greets him, breaking the tension, “Brother.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you. Or you Scarlett as Heimdell showed me Coulson is alive. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you both. “

I smile, “It's ok Thor, there’s no harm done.”

Loki nods, “All has been forgiven. As long as you can forgive me for my mistakes.’

“Everything is forgotten “Thor states before hugging Loki again.

It’s sweet that thanks to me freeing him from Thanos, that he gets his family back. I’m glad I’ve done something to help them.

Loki asks when he manages together out of the hug, “Where’s Mother?”

“She’s gone to help out her friend in town but was delighted to find out she had got you back. And is looking forward to meeting Scarlett, the young Lady who saved you.”

I gulp feeling nervous, I can’t believe people want to meet me so badly. Will Loki’s mum even like me?

Thor than continues, “She will be back for this feast.” He states before leaving the room.


	16. Belonging

After Thor leaves the hall, Loki leads me to his room. He pushes open the door and I stroll inside. His bed is green and his room is covered in green and gold. I should have guessed.

I smirk as he shuts the door behind him, “I like your taste.”

He smiles as he pulls me into his arms, “Glad you like it. You are welcome to stay in here or you could have your own private room?”

I pull out of his arms and sit on the bed as I realize how everything has changed. Nicks in prison and I’m in Asgard with the man I love. He saved me and I’m safe from Nick, at last.

Loki comes towards me and sits beside me, taking my hand. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. And I think I can show you just how much I missed you.”

I lean in closer and our lips met. We lean back onto the bed as I deepen the kiss, allowing him to explore my mouth.

He suddenly stops and pulls away, “You sure? I mean…”

I put my finger to his lips and he stops talking, “Yes, I want to.”

He smiles ad he pulls me back into his arms, our lips meeting once again. His hands caress my body and I moan in pleasure. His lips leave mine for a second as he pulls of my shirt but it feels like eternity. His lips again meet mine and I moan as he pulls my bra off and caresses my breasts. 

I try to pull of his clothes but I struggle. Loki chuckles under his breath and he sits up above me and removes his shirt. I stare at his chest in awe, he’s so gorgeous. He leans forwards and his lips meet mine. He continues caressing my body making me moan in pleasure. I want him, I want him now.

Quickly, I pull off this trousers and remove his pants revealing his hardened glory. I smile more as Loki’s lips lower done from my lips down my body. He reaches my panties and he slowly pulls them down my legs. 

He hesitates but I push my lips against his as I whisper, “I love you Loki and I want you, all of you.”

“I love you Scarlett. Please say you will be mine forever?”

“I am yours, forever. “His lips suddenly crash into me.

We both moan as we explore each other, our lips never parting. Our hips grind against as our bodies become one. We reach our climax and we both orgasm, our bodies engulfed in pleasure. He falls beside me and I lay my head on his chest, our breathing steadying. I look up at him and he steals another kiss. 

I will never have another of my god. Oh my, I just slept with a God. My God.

He smiles, “You are so beautiful. “

“And you are so handsome. I’m glad you came back for me; it’s been lonely this past year.”

He sits up his back against the bed rest and I sit up.

“This past year, being locked in that cell was hell. It wasn’t the fact I was locked in there, it’s the fact I couldn’t get to see you.” He pulls me into his arms and kisses me, “I don’t want to lose you again. Not ever.”

“You won’t.”

I lean against his chest as he holds me. Then I begin to think about the feast, all Loki’s old friends are going to be there and his mum. Will his mum even like me?

“Do you think your mum will like me?” I ask.

“Of course, she will. Don’t worry, you did save her favourite son from Thanos.”

I smile, “Yeah I know but I don’t want to make a bad impression.” Then I released what he just said and I raise my eyebrows, “Favourite son? Really? Glad to see your ego is still intact.”

He chuckles, “Well, am I not?”

“You are my favourite in my eyes.”

He leans in and steals a kiss, “We should go to the feast.”

I nod as he climbs out of bed and magically out his clothes on. Smirking, I crawl out of bed and he clicks his fingers. And before my eyes, the dress that Loki had given me the first day in his underground base back on earth, is on me and my hair has been put up. 

I smile, “You have got to teach me how to do that.”

He smirks as he takes my hand and leads me out the door. We soon reach the hall but Loki hesitates at the door. He looks so nervous to see them again. 

I take his hand and make him look at me, “It will be alright Loki.”

“Maybe it will be.” He signs, “But last time I was here I tried to kill my friends and a whole planet. I doubt they would want me to join them.”

“We don’t have to sit with them. I will sit with you no matter what happens when we enter that hall.” I say and he pulls me in closer.

He leans in and steals a kiss, “You really look ravishing in that dress.”

I smile as I take his hand and we stroll into hall. 

The feast looks like it is already in full swing. The hall has a massive table full of food covering the whole table. I notice Thor with a group of people at the end of the table who I assume are Loki’s old friends. Loki immediately tenses up when he sees them.

I notice there are two empty seats beside them when Odin comes towards us. 

He hugs Loki, “My son, Prince Loki and Lady Scarlett of Midgard.”

“Father, I don’t believe I deserve the right to that title.”

Odin smiles, “I believe you do.” He gestures towards Loki’s friends as he adds, “And your friends insisted you got your title back.”

Loki looks at his friends as they look at him, with big grins on their faces. 

“Enjoy the feast.” Odin says as he leaves us and walks back towards the throne.

A lady appears by the throne and my eyes widen. Is that Loki’s mother? She’s so beautiful. Loki sees who I’m looking at and immediately strolls over to greet his mother. I watch them reunite and I can’t help but smile. I’ve reunited Loki with his family and his friends. And saved him. He looks so happy with his mother. 

He hugs her before coming towards me; taking my hand and leading me over to the table. We sit beside his friends and soon they are chatting about old times and tales of adventures. I have never seen Loki so happy. I think I need some air. 

I begin to get out of my seat as Loki asks, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just need some air.”

He nods and I quickly leave the hall and go onto the balcony. There’s no one out here so it’s quiet. I lean on the edge of the balcony as I admire the view. I don’t think I can go back in there. Loki’s got his life back but I haven’t. Yes, I have Loki but I have no family, no friends. And Asgardian’s live longer then us ‘earthlings’ so I will die sooner than Loki. 

Should I even be here? Do I belong?

A tear rolls down my cheek but I rub it away. 

Suddenly a voice echoes from behind me and I quickly turn around to see Frigga, Queen of Asgard standing there, Loki’s mum, “You must be Scarlett, the young woman I have heard so much about.”

“Your majesty.”

She smiles sadly at me, “What is wrong child?”

“I… I feel like I don’t fit in. Don’t get me wrong, I am grateful for everything Loki has done for me… and giving me a new life. I just feel lost. I have no family or friends left and I’m wondering if I belong here.”

She gestures for me to follow her and I follow her to the entrance of the balcony where I can see Loki laughing with Thor, “I haven’t seen him so happy before, not in a long time.”

I look at her as she goes on, “You saved him Scarlett, gave him back his life and returned him to us. And Loki in return gave you back yours. I see it in his eyes, he loves you with all of his heart and so do you. If you are curious on where you truly belong, it is with Loki.”

“Thank you your majesty, I really needed to here that.”

She takes my hand, “Please call me Frigga. Now go and be with him.”

I nod towards her and stroll back into the hall and back to my seat. Loki takes my hand and I relax sipping my drink. I belong with Loki, everything will be alright.

After Thor leaves the hall, Loki leads me to his room. He pushes open the door and I stroll inside. His bed is green and his room is covered in green and gold. I should have guessed.

I smirk as he shuts the door behind him, “I like your taste.”

He smiles as he pulls me into his arms, “Glad you like it. You are welcome to stay in here or you could have your own private room?”

I pull out of his arms and sit on the bed as I realize how everything has changed. Nicks in prison and I’m in Asgard with the man I love. He saved me and I’m safe from Nick, at last.

Loki comes towards me and sits beside me, taking my hand. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. And I think I can show you just how much I missed you.”

I lean in closer and our lips met. We lean back onto the bed as I deepen the kiss, allowing him to explore my mouth.

He suddenly stops and pulls away, “You sure? I mean…”

I put my finger to his lips and he stops talking, “Yes, I want to.”

He smiles ad he pulls me back into his arms, our lips meeting once again. His hands caress my body and I moan in pleasure. His lips leave mine for a second as he pulls of my shirt but it feels like eternity. His lips again meet mine and I moan as he pulls my bra off and caresses my breasts. 

I try to pull of his clothes but I struggle. Loki chuckles under his breath and he sits up above me and removes his shirt. I stare at his chest in awe, he’s so gorgeous. He leans forwards and his lips meet mine. He continues caressing my body making me moan in pleasure. I want him, I want him now.

Quickly, I pull off this trousers and remove his pants revealing his hardened glory. I smile more as Loki’s lips lower done from my lips down my body. He reaches my panties and he slowly pulls them down my legs. 

He hesitates but I push my lips against his as I whisper, “I love you Loki and I want you, all of you.”

“I love you Scarlett. Please say you will be mine forever?”

“I am yours, forever. “His lips suddenly crash into me.

We both moan as we explore each other, our lips never parting. Our hips grind against as our bodies become one. We reach our climax and we both orgasm, our bodies engulfed in pleasure. He falls beside me and I lay my head on his chest, our breathing steadying. I look up at him and he steals another kiss. 

I will never have another of my god. Oh my, I just slept with a God. My God.

He smiles, “You are so beautiful. “

“And you are so handsome. I’m glad you came back for me; it’s been lonely this past year.”

He sits up his back against the bed rest and I sit up.

“This past year, being locked in that cell was hell. It wasn’t the fact I was locked in there, it’s the fact I couldn’t get to see you.” He pulls me into his arms and kisses me, “I don’t want to lose you again. Not ever.”

“You won’t.”

I lean against his chest as he holds me. Then I begin to think about the feast, all Loki’s old friends are going to be there and his mum. Will his mum even like me?

“Do you think your mum will like me?” I ask.

“Of course, she will. Don’t worry, you did save her favourite son from Thanos.”

I smile, “Yeah I know but I don’t want to make a bad impression.” Then I released what he just said and I raise my eyebrows, “Favourite son? Really? Glad to see your ego is still intact.”

He chuckles, “Well, am I not?”

“You are my favourite in my eyes.”

He leans in and steals a kiss, “We should go to the feast.”

I nod as he climbs out of bed and magically out his clothes on. Smirking, I crawl out of bed and he clicks his fingers. And before my eyes, the dress that Loki had given me the first day in his underground base back on earth, is on me and my hair has been put up. 

I smile, “You have got to teach me how to do that.”

He smirks as he takes my hand and leads me out the door. We soon reach the hall but Loki hesitates at the door. He looks so nervous to see them again. 

I take his hand and make him look at me, “It will be alright Loki.”

“Maybe it will be.” He signs, “But last time I was here I tried to kill my friends and a whole planet. I doubt they would want me to join them.”

“We don’t have to sit with them. I will sit with you no matter what happens when we enter that hall.” I say and he pulls me in closer.

He leans in and steals a kiss, “You really look ravishing in that dress.”

I smile as I take his hand and we stroll into hall. 

The feast looks like it is already in full swing. The hall has a massive table full of food covering the whole table. I notice Thor with a group of people at the end of the table who I assume are Loki’s old friends. Loki immediately tenses up when he sees them.

I notice there are two empty seats beside them when Odin comes towards us. 

He hugs Loki, “My son, Prince Loki and Lady Scarlett of Midgard.”

“Father, I don’t believe I deserve the right to that title.”

Odin smiles, “I believe you do.” He gestures towards Loki’s friends as he adds, “And your friends insisted you got your title back.”

Loki looks at his friends as they look at him, with big grins on their faces. 

“Enjoy the feast.” Odin says as he leaves us and walks back towards the throne.

A lady appears by the throne and my eyes widen. Is that Loki’s mother? She’s so beautiful. Loki sees who I’m looking at and immediately strolls over to greet his mother. I watch them reunite and I can’t help but smile. I’ve reunited Loki with his family and his friends. And saved him. He looks so happy with his mother. 

He hugs her before coming towards me; taking my hand and leading me over to the table. We sit beside his friends and soon they are chatting about old times and tales of adventures. I have never seen Loki so happy. I think I need some air. 

I begin to get out of my seat as Loki asks, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just need some air.”

He nods and I quickly leave the hall and go onto the balcony. There’s no one out here so it’s quiet. I lean on the edge of the balcony as I admire the view. I don’t think I can go back in there. Loki’s got his life back but I haven’t. Yes, I have Loki but I have no family, no friends. And Asgardian’s live longer then us ‘earthlings’ so I will die sooner than Loki. 

Should I even be here? Do I belong?

A tear rolls down my cheek but I rub it away. 

Suddenly a voice echoes from behind me and I quickly turn around to see Frigga, Queen of Asgard standing there, Loki’s mum, “You must be Scarlett, the young woman I have heard so much about.”

“Your majesty.”

She smiles sadly at me, “What is wrong child?”

“I… I feel like I don’t fit in. Don’t get me wrong, I am grateful for everything Loki has done for me… and giving me a new life. I just feel lost. I have no family or friends left and I’m wondering if I belong here.”

She gestures for me to follow her and I follow her to the entrance of the balcony where I can see Loki laughing with Thor, “I haven’t seen him so happy before, not in a long time.”

I look at her as she goes on, “You saved him Scarlett, gave him back his life and returned him to us. And Loki in return gave you back yours. I see it in his eyes, he loves you with all of his heart and so do you. If you are curious on where you truly belong, it is with Loki.”

“Thank you your majesty, I really needed to here that.”

She takes my hand, “Please call me Frigga. Now go and be with him.”

I nod towards her and stroll back into the hall and back to my seat. Loki takes my hand and I relax sipping my drink. I belong with Loki, everything will be alright.


	17. The Aether

I’m surrounded in darkness and I can’t see anything. What’s going on? Is anyone here?

“You are not who you think you are.” A voice echoes from the darkness.

Who’s there? Where am I? 

Suddenly I can’t move my legs or my hands. What’s going on? Why can’t I move? Let me go.

The voice echoes again, “You will destroy everything, you must die.” What?!!!

I keep struggling as I feel a cold blade run up and down my arms. Please let me go, I don’t want to die!!!!!

Finally, I see a figure in the darkness next to me as it raises the knife and brings it down on me. Please! No!!!!

My eyes suddenly fly open as I sit up and gasp for breath. It’s just a nightmare, calm down. I look and see Loki sleeping peacefully beside me. 

Carefully, I slip out of bed not waking Loki and run into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Quickly I wash my face as I try to calm down. What was that crazy dream about? It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Normally it’s about the experiments Nick did to me but this time it was different. Who was the man?

You know what, it’s just a dream. Forget about it.

I dry my face as I hear a voice calling for me, “Scarlett?”

Loki.

I smile as I re-enter the bedroom to see Loki laid on the bed. He signs in relief when he sees me and crawls out of bed.

“Are you alright?” He asks as he pulls me closer to him, his bare chest against mine.

“Yeah, just a nightmare.” I reassure him.

“Would you like me to show you the palace today?” He asks as he quickly kisses me on the cheek and goes over to the closet.

I nod, “I would love to.”

I quickly change into a green Asgardian dress as Loki changes into his usual outfit before we leave the room. We walk around the palace, his hands in mine and my head resting on his shoulder as he points out the many rooms of the palace. It’s so amazing, it’s like being in a fairy-tale castle.

He leads me over to a room but stops at the door.

“This is one of my favourite rooms when I was growing up. Would you like to see?”

I nod and he pushes open the doors. My eyes widen as I walk into the room. This is amazing. The walls are stacked with books and in the corner, is a desk that is green. Loki’s I guess. This is the biggest library I have ever seen. 

I stroll over to the fireplace as Loki shuts the doors behind us. He comes to stand beside me as I admire the room.

“I used to spend most of my time in here, when I was child, practicing and learning about magic.”

I smile as I imagine Loki as a child practicing magic. 

“Will you teach me?” I ask as I turn to face him.

He looks at me slightly confused and looking shocked at the same time, “What?”

“Can you teach me to improve my magic? I want to be able to control it so I can defend myself better.”

Loki’s about to speak when we hear shouting coming from down the hall. We quickly dash out the room and run down the hall way. We reach the end of the hall and we hear voices yelling, that I recognize as Thor’s and Odin’s. What happening now?

“It’s coming from the healers.” He says and we push open the door.

In the centre is a bed and there’s a girl on it. Thor is beside her and Odin is going towards her. She looks unwell. Who is she?

“Are you ok? Jane?” Thor asks the girl who I assume is Jane. 

Odin puts his hand over her arm and we can see red flowing liquid inside of her. What’s that?

Odin moves to one side as Thor helps Jane sit up, who’s clearly weak. Thor finally notice’s us and gestures for us to enter as he helps her stand up. We walk towards them.

Thor then introduces us to Jane, “Brother, Scarlett; I would like you to meet Jane. Jane this is my brother Loki and his girlfriend Scarlett.”

I smile, “Nice to meet you Jane.”

She smiles at me but looks at Loki suspiciously, “You to. Didn’t you destroy New York?”

She’s human?

Loki reluctantly nods, “Yes I did but I was forced to. It’s a long story.”

She signs still confused. Odin then moves over to us.

“The Aether is in her.” He states.

“The infinity stone?” Loki asks in disbelief.

The brother’s eyes widen in horror as Odin simply nods. Is this bad? What’s an infinity stone?

“Come with me.” Odin orders and we follow him out the room and back into the library me and Loki were just in.

What’s going on? All this mystery is making me confused.

Odin pulls out a book and begins telling a story about these dark elves and their leader Malekith to Thor and Jane as Loki and me sit by his desk on the other side of the room.

“What’s an infinity stone?” I ask Loki in private.

“When the universe was created, 6 infinity stones represented the greatest powers of the universe. They are most powerful magic in all of creation. The dark elves wanted one of the stones to make the world one of darkness. But he failed. The Aether is one of the infinity stones but is liquid unlike the other that are stones. It seems it has found its way into Jane.”

I look at her, “Will she be alright?”

“If we don’t get it out of her, it will kill her.”

My eyes widen as I look at her, poor girl. Odin suddenly shuts the book and begins to go towards the doors.

He says as he begins to leave, “She shall return to Midgard. Mortals are not welcome here.”

My eyes widen as I feel my blood boil. He allows me a mortal to stay but won’t let her. That not right. I’ve got to say something.

I jump out of my seat and move to the middle room as I say, “She isn’t going anywhere.”

Odin stops and turns to face me.

“She isn’t going anywhere.” I repeat before I go on, “As long as this infinity stone is inside her, the Aether as you call it, she needs to stay here in Asgard where she is safe and can’t hurt anyone. And may I remind you that I am Mortal yet you allow me to stay here.”

“That was a different situation.” He protests.

“Maybe the situation is different but not completely. Thor loves her like Loki loves me and would do anything for her. I came here so I could be with Loki and be safe from my demons. It’s the same for them.”

He looks down at the ground before looking at Jane and then me, “You speak fair Lady Scarlett. I respect that… she can stay.” And then he leaves without another word.

I turn to look at the brothers and they are both stunned. Clearly Odin doesn’t get talked back to often.

Thor helps Jane up, “Thanks Scarlett.” I smile at them both as they leave the room.

Loki comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around me. 

I lean my back against his chest as he chuckles, “I’ve never seen my father back down so easily. You are absolutely amazing my love.”

I turn to face him, his arms still wrapped around my chest, “I do aim to please.”

He smirks as he leans in and our lips meet. Our lips move in sync, god how I love him. 

As I pull away he says, “Yes, I will train you. Come on, I will show you the training ground.”

I follow him down to the training grounds which is empty now. It’s a massive open room with weapons on onside and the view of the Asgard in the background. I could see Thor talking with Jane from here on the other side of the training grounds. And I see them kiss, its sweet. Loki sees what I’m looking at and chuckles.

“What so funny?” I ask.

“It’s just, when I first found out about Jane and how Thor had fallen for her. I never imagined me falling for a mortal like he did. I’m so glad I was wrong.”

I smile, “So am I. So, are we going to train or watch those love birds all day?”

He chuckles, “Train. What do you want to learn first?”

I pause to think and the first thing that comes to mind is to create illusions like Loki does and teleport.

“Can you teach me how to create illusions?”

He nods as he goes into the open space. He stops and focuses; and an image of himself appears in front of him. It turns towards me smiling.

“That’s so cool.” I say as he makes it disappear.

He comes back towards me, “Now you try.” I nod as he goes on, “Focus on the image that you wish to make an illusion and imagine the image in front of you and how it would move. Your magic will do the rest.”

I nod as I close my eyes and focus on the image of myself; the way I move, the way I look and the way I would react. I open my eyes and I see myself in front of me. Oh, my god, I did it. 

The illusion disappears and I smile in triumph and Loki looks at me in astonishment.

“That was incredible. “He says still in shock, “It took me multiple tries to do that and you did it on your first attempt.”

He takes my hand, “You are truly incredible.”

I smile as I look into his eyes that look like they can see into my very soul, “Well I have a good teacher.”

We are about to kiss when a warning bell goes off. I look around trying to find the source of the noise.

“The dungeons.” Loki says as he runs over towards Thor, Jane and Frigga and I quickly follow.

We reach them and Thor quickly says to Loki, “There’s a security breach. Come brother.” Thor than runs off the balcony and flies towards the dungeons with his hammer. 

Loki turns to me, “I will be back soon. Stay safe.”

I nod, “Be careful.” I say and Loki quickly jumps over the balcony and runs towards the dungeons.

As I turn to Frigga and Jane, Frigga gestures us to follow her and we quickly do so.

“Do exactly what I say.” Frigga tells us as we march towards the main part of the palace.

“Yes mam.” Me and Jane both say as we go into the centre of the palace.


	18. Change of Fate

As I run to the throne room, ships begin flying and crashing into the palace. I blast these men things out of my way as I sneak into the back of the throne room. A man comes out of ship followed by his men. They look like the elves that Odin was talking about. But they were around years ago, how are they alive now?

The leader of the elves walks out, I think he is called Malekith, runs off throwing a grenade at the throne which I barely miss. I need to get to Frigga and Jane. Quickly, I begin running towards Frigga’s chambers. She was planning to lure the elves and kill them but that’s the leader. She won’t be able to beat him without my help. 

I run into the room as I see a massive Elve about to kill Frigga. Using my magic, I blast him to one side. And summoning all the magic I could muster, I blast both the big Elve and Malekith off the balcony who land on a ship before the ship disappears. 

I run over to Frigga as I help her up, she’s covered in bruises.

“Frigga, are you alright?”

“Just a few bruises my dear.” She says but I can tell it’s worse than she says.

“I’m taking you to the healers.” I say leading her out the room, using my body to support her.

We reach the healers and the lady’s take her over to the bed where they begin healing her wounds. I sit on the sofa beside her bed when Odin storms in. He sees Frigga and signs in relief before going to her side.

“Are you alright?” He asks her as they finish patching up her wounds.

“I shall be fine. If it wasn’t for Scarlett, I don’t think I would have made it out alive.”

He turns to look at me before coming over to me, “Thank you. Allow me to give you a gift for your braveness. Hold out your hands.”

I hesitantly hold out my hands as I nod and he holds my hand. It then begins to glow. What is he doing? Our hands stop glowing.

“You are now an Asgardian.” He states and my jaw drops.

I’m an Asgardian like Loki? Is he being serious?

“What?” I ask dumb folded.

He then explains, “We Asgardians live longer then Midgardians. If you wish to stay with my son, you need to live as long as we do.”

I smile, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I should be and shall thank you. You saved Frigga that I could never stop thanking you for.” I nod and he returns to his wife’s side.

I watch as they kiss and hold each other hands. I’m glad I could help. Suddenly the doors spring open and Loki and Thor storm in with Jane behind them. Thor runs over to his mother’s side as Loki comes next to me, Jane staying by the door.

“Mother are you ok?” Thor asks.

She nods slowly, “I’m ok sons. Scarlett saved me before I got to badly hurt.”

Both brothers look at me in shock as I explain, “I blasted the Elve of the balcony before the Elve could kill her.”

“Thank you.” Thor says and I nod as he goes over to see Jane.

Loki takes my hand, “You are extraordinary.”

“I do my best.” I feel a bit tired so I say, “I’m going to go to bed, see you later.”

He nods before kissing me on the cheek, “I’ll be there when I can.”

“No spend time with your mother. We have all the time in the world to be together.” I smile as I nod towards the king and queen and leave the room. 

I reach mine and Loki’s bedroom and go into the room, jumping straight into bed. I remove my dress and I snuggle into the covers. A few hours later I wake slightly as I feel Loki snuggle up next to me. I could get used to this. I fall asleep in my lover’s arms.

Odin’s POV

After I had dismissed my sons and asked them to leave the chamber, my wife sits up as I thought about Lady Scarlett. How is she?

“What wrong dear?” Frigga says and I turn to look at her.

“The lady Scarlett, she was already an Asgardian.”

Her eyes widen, “But she came from Midgard, is that possible?”

“I don’t know Frigga; I just don’t know.”


	19. A Princess?

Loki’s POV

Its early in the morning, and I have sneaked out of our chambers, being careful not to wake Scarlett. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.

She has completely changed my life and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if she is a Midgardian.

I reach the throne room and quietly enter. Odin stands by the throne as he talks with his war council. He sees me and quickly dismisses them before coming towards me. I approach him as the council leave.

“How’s Mother?” I ask as he reaches me.

“Resting. What are you after son?” He asks.

I take a breath before I ask, “I wish to ask you for your blessing to marry Scarlett?”

“You shall receive it. She’s a great girl and she deserves to marry you.” He says.

I shake his hand and I’m about to leave when I stop in my tracks and turn to face him, “Why would you approve of me marrying a mortal? It’s against everything you believe in?”

He chuckles, “She’s an Asgardian now. I made her one after she saved your mother’s life.”

I smile, “Thank you.”

He nods before returning to his throne and I leave the hall. I smile as I think about my girl, we can be together forever now thanks to Odin. I quickly head towards our chamber with the small box in my jacket.

Scarlett’s POV

I hear sound of rustling and I slowly open my eyes. Loki is going through a closet, pulling out a deep green dress. I sit up and he turns towards me, revealing the dress and I can now see all the detail. It has flowers carved into the bottom and it’s just beautiful. No words can describe its beauty. Something is going on, Loki is up to something.

“Morning Loki, what are you doing?”

He smirks mischievously, “I’ve planned a day out for us.”

I raise my eyebrows, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.”

“I know when you are up to something Loki.”

He smiles, “Maybe I am. So please get dressed, I promise you won’t regret.” He then lays out the dress on the bed.

I slide out of bed and click my fingers. The dress magically appears on me and my hair is straightened. 

“Alright, I’m ready.”

He smirks as I give him a look, “Loki, what are you up?”

He takes my hand, “Just close your eyes, it’s a surprise.”

I nod, “It better be a good surprise.” And I shut my eyes.

Suddenly I feel his magic surround me and I know we have teleported somewhere but I’m not sure where. I hear birds cheeping and what sounds like gushing water. Where has he taken me now?

He pulls me forward and I can feel a cold breeze across my face and I think I can smell lavender. 

“Open your eyes.”

I slowly open my eyes and I gasp at the sight before me. We are in an open garden in what seems the middle of nowhere. There’s a table full of food and a bottle of wine. The garden itself is beautiful. There’s a waterfall and flowers everywhere. It’s like I’m in my own version of heaven.

He leads me over to the table, with a mischievous grin on his face, “Loki, this is gorgeous.”

He smiles, “I thought you would like this, something more human.”

I smile as he joins me and we dig into the feast.

2-hour time skip

I had just finished my plate of food when I can’t hold my tongue any longer. What is he planning? What’s going on? And why is he acting so strange? Nervous? But why would he be nervous?

I place my cutlery down as he pours me a glass of red wine, “This has been brilliant Loki but what are you really up to? You have been acting odd all day.”

He puts the bottle down, “I’m glad you like all this. I wanted this day to be something you will always remember.”

He suddenly stands up and gets down on one knee. And I gasp as he pulls out a small box and opens it revealing a gorgeous diamond ring with small emeralds around it. My heart is pounding; he’s proposing to me. Oh, my god.

A smile spreads across my face. Is this really happening?

“Scarlett Jones, I have loved you from the moment we first met. You have done so much for me more then you probably realize. You have saved me in so many ways and in return you gave me nothing but kindness when I needed it the most. And if it weren’t for you I would most likely not be here. I want to spend the rest of my life so I can truly thank you and treat you the way you deserve. Will you marry me?” He asks.

“Yes!!!! Yes, I will marry you!!!!!”

He leans forward and kisses me with so much passion that I nearly forget to kiss back. I want to be with him forever, for the rest of my life.

“I love you.” I say as he slips he beautiful ring on my finger.

He smiles, “I love you too. Now we better get going, we have a royal ball to attend to.”

I stand up as he takes my hand and we teleport into throne room. We are instantly surrounded by people cheering and clapping. I can see Thor, the warriors and Sif amongst the crowd. They all knew and I can’t help but smile even more. 

I turn back to Loki, “You are just full of surprises today.”

He smirks as he offers his hand, “Would you like to dance?”

“I would love too.” I then take his hand as the music starts, and we begin to dance.

Soon, other people joined us and we are all dancing around the room. My eyes never leave his as we dance. He spins me around and catches me in his arms. I can only smile.

Loki then puts his arms on my waist as we dance slowly to the music.

“You are truly spectacular, I never thought I would be with a man like you.”

He smirks, “I thought the same. But now, you will be my princess.”

My eyes widen, “I become a princess?”

“Did you forget I was prince?” I chuckle as we continue to dance.

I’m going to be a princess?

The song ends and everyone claps. Loki kisses me on the cheek as everyone goes over to the tables and we follow. Thor calls to his brother and Loki turns to me.

“I will be back in a moment.”

“Take all the time you need, I will most likely retire anyway. Been a long day.” I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

He takes my hand before kissing it, “Night princess Scarlett.”

I smirk, “Night prince Loki.”


	20. Escape from Asgard Part 1

Chapter 20. Escape from Asgard Part 1

Loki’s POV

Just like my brother asked; Heimdell, Fandral, Volstagg, Lady Sif and off course myself, left in the dead of night to meet him in the tavern where we can talk privately. I left Scarlett as I don’t want her involved in any of this. I want to protect her from this as I don’t want her to get hurt. No doubt she will be mad but I have no choice, I must help my brother.

I arrive at the tavern and sit down beside my brother as Volstagg orders drinks and probably something for himself to eat. Once we had all gathered and settled down, my brother began to spill out his plan to us. I could feel a magical presence nearby but I chose to ignore it as Thor starts to talk.

Scarlett’s POV

After Loki had left are chambers, not choosing to wake me up, I change and follow him out to the tavern. I slip inside and hide in the shadows as Thor, Heimdell and Thor friends appear. 

Once they have settled down Thor begins to speak and I listen carefully from where I am hiding.

“We must move Jane off world. It’s not safe for her to be here.” Thor states.

“How do you plan to do that?” Lady Sif asks, “The bifrost is closed and the tesseract has been locked in a vault.”

Heimdell leans back against the pillar, “There are others ways off Asgard only known to a few.”

“One actually.” Thor says as he looks at Loki.

They all look at him and he smirks as he explains, “I know all the secrets paths in and out of Asgard. Theirs one in particular which would take us straight to Svartalfheim.”

“But your lovely mortal is being guarded, they would see you coming from miles away.” Fandral states as he finishes his beer.

I move closer to behind a pillar and Loki straightens his back. He must be able to sense my magic but he must obviously think it’s not me. Why didn’t he want me to come? I could help them out. Why?

Thor looks at Sif as he says, “I won’t be the one coming for her.” Sif nods.

As Volstagg finishes his meat, he cleans his hands as he asks, “Are you bringing your delightful mortal to join us on our adventure Loki?”

Yeah Loki, are you bringing me on your ‘adventure’?

I stare at Loki as he replies, “She’s an Asgardian now but no, I don’t plan to involve her in this.”

My eyes widen as he explains, “I don’t want her involved as I don’t want her to get hurt. She has gone through another so no, she isn’t joining us.”

They all nod and I turn away as I lean back against the pillar. When did Loki decide, he can control my life? And make decisions for me? He has no right. I’m going to help even if Loki doesn’t want me to.

I turn back to look at them as I continue to listen in, “Assuming, you can rescue the mortal,” Volstagg begins, “It will do no good as we will be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace.”

Thor’s smiles, “That’s why my friend, we won’t be leaving by foot. We shall use the ship that is currently crashed in the hall ways of the palace as our means of escape.”

Loki chuckles, “How are you going to get it working brother? We all know you wouldn’t be able to start up that type of ship without asking for help?”

I think this may be a job for me. There’s no way I’m staying out of this. No way.

“I believe I could help you there.” I say as I step out the shadows and come towards them.

They all look at me and Loki’s eyes widen, “I thought I sensed your magic close by.”

I glare at him as I sit opposite him, “What did you expect me to do? You sneak off in the middle of the night and you didn’t think I would follow you?” I roll my eyes, “Anyway, I’m your best choice to help get that ship working. I can hack any piece of technology.”

Fandral raises his eyebrows, “You can start up that ship?”

I smirk, “You wouldn’t believe the things I can do.”

They all nod as they stand up, me following.

“Get everything into place. We shall begin as soon as possible.”

We all nod and we all leave. I sense Loki following me so I turn to look at him.

He tries to take my hand but I pull away, “Just don’t. What gave you the right to make my decisions for me.”

“Scarlett…” He starts but I interrupt him, “No Loki. You don’t make my choices for me. I have had people control me my whole life, so don’t you think for one second you can do the same.”

He doesn’t say a thing and I turn away from him, “I’ll meet you at the ship.”

I then begin making my way back towards the palace as they begin their plan. The sun slowing rising into the sky. 

Time skip

After Lady Sif had retrieved Jane, I ran ahead to the crashed ship. I run inside and I plunge into darkness. Using the light that is shining through the cracks of the ship, I make my way to the controls and hot wire the ship. It doesn’t take long and soon the ship is operational. 

I begin to work on the controls when Thor and Jane run in, followed by Loki. Loki tries to make eye contact with me but I look away and finish off fixing the controls.

Thor approaches me as I start the ‘engine’ if that’s what the elves call it in this realm, “It’s fully operational Thor.”

“Thank you, Scarlett.”

I nod as I step back and watch him man the controls. I didn’t even realize Loki was beside me until he spoke up.

“Can we talk?” I don’t answer, “Please Scarlett, I only wanted to protect you.”

I look up at him, “Next time, ask me what I want and don’t make decisions that involves me without my consent.”

He smirks as he steals a kiss, “I promise.”

Suddenly the ship begins to move and Loki goes to Thor’s side to help work the ship. But he is mainly commenting about everything Thor does wrong as we fly out the palace and though the streets of Asgard. I sit beside Jane as I try to cool her down using a trick Loki taught me but it doesn’t work. The Aether too strong, her body won’t last much longer.

We quickly abandoned the ship to lure the guards of Asgard the wrong way as we escape on a small vessel. Loki takes control and we fly towards one of his passage ways as Fandral stops another small vessel firing at us.

We go through a crack in a cave and then in seconds we go through portal and land in Svartalfheim.

The dark world.


	21. Loki's Demise

The plan is simple. To trick Malekith into releasing the Aether from Jane so Thor can destroy it, Loki going to pretend to stab Thor. To act like he is betraying him so Malekith thinks Loki wants to help him. I’ve got to pretend I’m weak and in shock over his betrayal. I want to help but Loki doesn’t want me to get hurt. 

As I watch Loki pretend to stab Loki and push him down the hill, I can’t help but look at the way he is acting. He is acting like he was before when I first met him, back on earth. Back when this all started.

I chase them and Jane down the hill as I pretend to act in distress. 

Loki then yells at Thor as he kicks him further along the dirt towards, “Do you really think I cared about you Thor? About any of you? All I have ever wanted you and Odin, dead at my feet.”

Loki pushes me to the ground using his magic as Thor tries to summon his hammer but Loki chops his hand off, using his dagger. I pretend to try and get up but I pretend I’m too weak to. Loki grabs Jane and pushes her towards Malekith, now standing before him.

“Malekith!!!!!” Loki yells, “I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift.”

He pushes Jane to the floor as he goes on, “All I want in return is to watch Asgard burn.”

The elves talk privately to one another before Malekith flicks his wrist and begins withdrawing the Aether from Jane. Once the Aether is out of Jane, she falls to the floor and I run to her side.

“Now Loki.” Thor yells.

Loki magic’s Thor’s hand back and Thor summons his hammer and electrocutes the Aether. Loki appears at myside as he shields us from the explosion. Once the smoke has cleared, I look up and see red crystals circling in the air. They suddenly turn back into the liquid and the Aether goes straight into Malekith eyes which turn red as he receives it.

“No.” I whisper.

Malekith begins to walk back to his ship as the big Elve known as the Kursed tossed a black hole grenade towards me and Jane. I push Jane out the way as it lands beside. And in seconds I’m in the air being sucked into it. I’m suddenly pushed out of it and land on the ground. Loki.

He helps me up, “Are you alright?”

“I’m good.”

We turn back to the scene to see Thor beginning to fight the Kursed as Elves circle me and Loki.

Loki pulls out his daggers, “Go and protect Jane, I’ve got this.”

I nod before stabbing an Elve behind me using my small blades and making my way towards Jane, hiding by a bolder. I stand in front of her as I hold my blades and prepare to use my magic, feeling it flow through my veins. 

Three elves stand in front of me. I smile as I blast the first one with fire and I attack the other two with blades. I slit the seconds one’s throat before freezing the last one and smashing it, the ice crystals going everywhere.

Once the elves are dead I look for Loki and I see him as he puts one of the elves sword though the Kursed back. The blade is sticking out the front of its chest. The Kursed turns to face Loki and I watch in horror as Loki is stabbed by the Kursed using the same blade.

“Loki!!!!!” I scream in horror as I begin to run towards him.

As I run I see the Kursed be sent into a black hole by Loki and Thor scream his name. No I can’t lose Loki not now; I can’t lose him now.

I reach Loki and drop to his side, tears already flooding out my eyes as Thor comes to his side as he gasps for breath.

“No no no, this can’t be happening.” I whisper.

“You fool you didn’t listen.” Thor says.

Loki groans in pain as he keeps trying to breath, “I know… Scarlett, I love you.”

I shake my head, “No, I’m not letting you die on me. I won’t let you, you can’t…”

“I’m... sorry…”

“It’s not your fault Loki… I love you Loki.”

Loki turns his head slowly to look at Thor as tears flood down my cheeks, “Look after her Thor… please…”

Thor holds his brother hand as a tear rolls down his cheek, “Shh brother, it will be alright. I will tell father of what you did today.”

Loki shakes his head as he gasps for breath as his green eyes look at me, “I didn’t do it for him, I did it for her.”

His face begins to turn grey and he stops breathing as his head falls back. No… No…NO!!!!!!!

“LOKI!!!!” I scream as Thor yells, “No!” As I lay his head on his chest as I let the tears flow. 

No I can’t lose him. Loki can’t be gone, he can’t be. But he is, Loki is gone. He’s dead.


	22. He's Dead

I feel numb as I walk through the streets of Asgard towards the palace. Thor has gone back to earth with Jane while I travelled back to Asgard, going back the way he came. I had to leave Loki’s body behind as a storm had started shortly after he… he… he passed. I just couldn’t bear going to earth, I just want to go back to our room and cry. And someone needs to tell his parents, so why not me?

I finally reach the entrance to the palace and I can see the Volstagg, Fandral and Lady Sif smiling happily. Quickly, I slip past them and reach the throne room. I wipe a tear from my cheek before I enter.

In the throne room is Odin and Frigga chatting by the throne. When they see me their faces instantly drop as Frigga practically runs over to me. I don’t think I can do this, how am I supposed to tell her that her son is dead? But I need to, I have to.

She pulls me into a hug once she reaches me, “Scarlett, I’m glad you are safe. What is the matter? What has happened?”

I pull away as I see Odin is now standing behind her.

I take a breath, trying to hold back the tears, “We were attacked and… Loki he… he didn’t make it. He’s… dead.” I nearly break into tears but I hold them back.

Odin stares at me in shock as he whispers, “My son, dead.”

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save him.”

Odin shakes his head, “This isn’t your fault. Thor, where is he?”

“On earth, he is stopping Malekith before he can release the Aether. He has a plan. I didn’t want to go I just couldn’t…” They nod as I see Frigga beginning to tear up. 

I can’t take this.

“I’m going to go to my room.” I say and I leave the room as the tears flow.

I run back to what used to be our room and push the doors open before shutting it. Turning back to the room, I let the tears falls as I crawl over to the bed and let the tears flow. I’ve lost him, I’ve lost Loki. Forever. He is dead and is never coming back.

I cry into a pillow as he never leaves my mind.

Time Skip

Anonymous POV

We scavenge the battle field trying to pick up wreckage of our ships. When one of my men comes towards me. He says he can see a body in the distance. I follow him and soon see the man’s body, he isn’t one of ours.

The man checks his pulse, “He’s alive, just barely.”

I smirk as I recognize the man laid before us, “Take him with us, he could be useful.”


	23. The Secret Weapon

Scarlett’s POV 

4 months later

I watch the sun as it slowly begins to set on another Asgardian day. The sky is glowing orange with red and yellow swirls floating amongst. And I smile for the first time in ages. Loki’s death hit us all hard, especially me. I still refuse to remove Loki’s engagement ring; I wouldn’t have any other man. Only him.

During the past few months I went back to earth to visit my friends. Stark helped me make a hover board so I could watch the sun set in Asgard. Up in the sky where no one can bother me. So that’s what I’m doing, watching the sky as the world below prepares for war.

Malekith somehow survived the battle on earth and is preparing an army to attack Asgard. We have been on red alert for days but there’s been no sight of them. Apparently, they have a new secret weapon but no one has a clue what that could be

Loki’s funeral was the hardest day of my life, even the first day I was tortured didn’t even come close to the pain I felt inside. I had to set an empty boat alight as they couldn’t find his body. I cried in Frigga arms as we honoured the dead as we honoured him. Even his old friends shed a tear as we mourned him. Thor went to see Jane for a while and only came back when we found out about Malekith.

Odin named me the God of Survival, because I managed to cope with so much and keep going. The name didn’t make me feel any better, considering he is gone.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and I quickly stand up on my board and fly back to the entrance of my balcony. I jump in and run out my room. I run to the front of the palace and I can see no sign of the army. Then out of thin air, the army of elves appear outside the palace with their ship behind him. 

I’m grabbed from behind and a blade is pressed to my throat, “Use your magic and I will kill you.”

I nod and I’m forced to the side, my arms are tied behind my back before I have the chance to fight back. The blade is still pressed to my neck. Thor and Odin along with their army come out the palace and stand before the army with me trapped on the right-hand side in the middle of the two armies. 

Malekith comes forward as I try to burn the ropes but the rope is laced with magic. I can’t break free, I’m defenceless.

Malekith then yells to Odin, “I have a surprise for you Allfather, our new weapon!!!!”

A man comes forward and I stare at him in shock. He is dressed in green, black and gold and his hair is black just the way I remember it. But his eyes are dark black not green, he is under a spell. Loki.

My jaw feels like its dropped to the floor. It’s Loki, it’s him. I can’t believe it. And Malekith has had him this whole time. That thought alone makes my blood boil.

Malekith smirks increases as Odin and Thor also stare at him in shock.

“We found him barely alive… and turned him into our perfect weapon.”

How?… he was dead?

Odin speaks up, “Release him from the spell at once Malekith!!!”

Malekith chuckles, “No, he is ours to control now. And we shall use him to destroy Asgard. But first… we need a guarantee that he stays this way.”

All eyes focus on me as Malekith approaches me and lifts my head up so I look at him, “And only the beautiful Scarlett here could ever release him from the spell. You shall die, princess Scarlett.”

He moves away and strolls back to stand in front of his army. 

He then turns back to me, “His last words before he finally gave in to my magic was your name, Scarlett.” He looks at Loki who stares at him, “Kill her.”

My eyes widen, he’s ordering Loki to kill me. I try to struggle but the Elve is holding me tight with the blade now being held behind my back. Loki comes towards me as he pulls out his sword. I need to snap him out the spell, it could be my only chance. Our only chance.

Thor yells, “Brother, snap out of it!!!”

I look at Thor and yell, “Shut up Thor, I know what to do.”

He shuts up as Loki finally stands before me. 

I begin to say, which could be my last words, to Loki, “Oh Loki, what has he done to you? Please Loki listen, this isn’t you, you are not evil!!!! Malekith is manipulating you to do this. I know you would never hurt me so I know you can’t do this. And if you do let him do this, you will never be able to forgive yourself. Loki I love you and there is no way I’m going to lose you to evil again. Please Loki snap the hell out of it!!!!” I yell but there seems to be no response.

I close my eyes and he brings the blade forward and stabs me. But there’s no pain. I open my eyes and see the blade has gone into the Elve, the one that is holding me with the blade. I fall to the floor as the Elve lets me go and dies behind me. I still can’t break free of the bonds, but I don’t care about that.

I look up at Loki as his eyes turn back to green. The eyes I have been praying to see once again.

Loki’s POV

I couldn’t take the pain anymore and soon I was swept into darkness. I felt like I was stuck in it for months. Then suddenly I hear her voice, Scarlett’s voice calling from the light at the end of the darkness.

And using all my strength, I crawl towards the light and suddenly I have control of my body and I can see everything. I am standing before Scarlett, she is tied and being held by an Elve with a blade to her back. He must have wanted me to kill her. Her eyes are closed. I stab the Elve holding her and she falls to the ground but she is ok and the Elve is dead.

She looks up at me and I smile as relief spreads across her face.

“Kill her Loki!!!” Malekith yells.

I turn back to Malekith and toss the blade to the ground, “I don’t think so. I think I would rather kill you.”

Odin and Thor smile at me as I pull out my blades, “You tried to make me kill my fiancé, you are gonna wish you didn’t do that.”


	24. Plan B

“Attack!!!!” Malekith yells and the army’s plunge into battle.

I begin fighting Malekith with my brother and father by my side. As I fight Malekith and block all his attacks, I hear a voice calling out to me. A voice I haven’t heard in so long.

“Loki!!!!!”

Scarlett.

I look for her I see her being dragged into the ship by two elves, dam it. As I try to get to her, Malekith keeps attacking me and I’m running out of time. I need to get to her now.

Malekith chuckles as we push our blades against each other, trying to gain the upper hand, “Didn’t you think we wouldn’t have a backup plan?”

“Let her go.” I demand.

“By the time, you beat me, she will be dead.” He says and then he is suddenly knocked to the ground.

I see my father holding his sceptre that he had just blasted him with, “Go after her.” I nod and begin to run to the ship, hoping I will make it in time.

Scarlett’s POV

As the army plunged into battle, I managed to move one side as I try to undo the ropes. But having no success. Then suddenly two elves appear and pull me onto my feet before they start dragging me towards there ship. I try using my magic again but I can’t. 

“Loki!!!!” I scream as I’m dragged to the entrance of the ship.

Loki turns to look at me as I’m forced inside. The doors close… the elevator goes up. After a minute, it stops and I’m dragged out of the pod and into the corridors.

“Let me go.” I say as I keep struggling as they drag me towards a room at the end of the corridor.

“No, we shall get what we want.” The Elve holding me says as the other opens the doors and drags me inside.

The Elve holding me tightens his grip on my arms as his friend pulls out a knife in front of me. My eyes widen as he is about to stab me. But before he has the chance, a voice echoes from the door way.

“I don’t think so.” And a blade comes out the Elve chest.

The Elve drops to the ground revealing Loki and he doesn’t look happy. The Elve holding me suddenly forces me away from Loki and put his hand to my throat and tightens his grip. I gasp for breath as he begins blocking of my air supply. His hand tightening around the back of my throat.

“Loki… ahh.” I barely say as I try to breath.

Loki tries to get to me as the Elve says, “Come any closer and I will snap her neck.”

Loki steps back, “Let her go now or I will kill you.”

The Elve tightens his grip and I’m struggling to breath. Please Loki, help me.

“Come any closer or she won’t breath no longer.” The Elve says.

I look at Loki and then I notice, he is transparent. If that isn’t Loki, that means…

The Elve suddenly screams out of pain and he removes his hand from my neck. I fall forward onto the floor as I gasp for breath. I regain my ability to breath and I turn around to see Loki standing behind the Elve as it falls to its knees, a blade in its chest.

Loki jumps to myside as he cuts the ropes. He helps me up as I stare at him, still finding it hard to believe this is all happening,

“Are you alright?” He asks.

I nod as I look up at him, my eyes not leaving his, “Loki?”

He pulls me into his arms and I hug him, not wanting to let him go. He is really here, he’s alive and in my arms once again.

“I thought you were dead.” I say as I lift my head up to his.

“So, did I.” He smirks as he brings his lips to mine.

I kiss him back and I end up getting lost in the moment. I will never let him go again, never.

He pulls away as he holds me. He lifts my hand and see’s the ring that he gave me, still on my finger.

He smiles, “You are still wearing it?”

“I couldn’t bear to take it off.”

We chuckle and then I feel a pain, along the edges of my neck. That bloody Elve, must have bruised the back of my neck when he was strangling me.

Loki notices and lifts my head and I see in the reflection of the walls, that it is red and covered in marks.

“Let me.” Loki says and I nod as he lifts his hand to my neck.

I feel his magic touch my skin and in seconds its healed.

I smirk, “You still need to show me how to do that. Thanks.”

He chuckles, “You are most welcome. Shall we re-join the battle? They must be struggling without us.”

I laugh for the first time in ages as I take his hand, “Lets.” He then teleports us outside next to the entrance of the ship.

We look around and I see the army is still in full swing. I wonder what would happen if we used our magic together and released it all at once, like a wave? Maybe we should find out.

I look at Loki, seeing he has the same idea or he just read my mind? Yeah, he probably did. We link hands and focus our magic. I feel his magic and link to it and I feel my power, combining with his. We turn back to the battle, our eyes both growing electric green and then release out magic towards the army’s. We watch in amazement as the wave of magic kills all the Elves, including Malekith and leaving all the Asgardians un harmed.

The wave disappears and I smile, “We did it.”

Loki begins to go towards Odin and Thor and I follow, linking his hand with his as we stroll towards them. Odin and Thor see us and Thor runs towards Loki before pulling him into a hug.

“Brother, I can’t believe you are standing before me. We all thought you died in the dark world.” Thor says.

Loki pulls away as his father reaches us and he then begins to explain, “Malekith found me barely alive and took me to his ship. He then tortured me until I gave into his magic. In the end I couldn’t take it anymore and he put me under his spell. I only snapped out of it when I heard Scarlett’s voice, calling me in the darkness.”

I smile as Odin shake Loki’s hand and then ends up pulling him into a hug.

Odin pulls away and he is smiling, “I’m glad your alive son and back with us.”

“So am I Father.” He says.

“We shall celebrate your return at tomorrow feast son.” He booms as he goes back into the palace as the army begins cleaning up the mess.

Loki retakes my hand as we go back inside the palace. I can’t stop smiling as we enter the throne room. Loki is back and I can’t believe it. I never want to lose him again and I think he can sense that as he squeezes my hand. He is reading my thoughts, cheeky.

He wraps his arm around my waist as we stroll towards Odin’s throne with Thor and Odin in front of us. 

Then the back doors to the throne room open and Frigga runs in but freezes when she sees Loki. Loki untangles himself from me and steps forward towards his mother. A bright smile comes across her face as they run into each other’s arms.

“My dear Loki, we were told of your passing.”

He pulls away from her but they are still holding each other’s hands, “I nearly did but I was taken by the dark elves. And placed under a spell, turned into a weapon to be used against Asgard. Luckily my love Scarlett snapped me out of it before I did anything that I would later regret.”

She turns to me and smiles, “Thank you.”

I shake my head, “You don’t need to thank me Frigga, I wanted him back as much as you did.”

She then turns to Thor, “Jane has just arrived Thor, she is being escorted to your chambers as we speak.”

Thor runs off, no doubt to see Jane as Frigga and Odin go to their throne as the war council slowly begin to gather. Leaving me alone with Loki. We quickly leave the hall and we make our way to our chamber’s. We don’t say a thing. Instead I lay my head against his shoulder and he has wrapped his arm around my waist.

A few minutes later we reach our chambers and I enter first. He shuts the door behind me. 

“Scarlett…I have missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too. It didn’t feel right you not being here with me.”

He pulls me closer so I’m leaning against his chest and looking up into his emerald green eyes, “Don’t worry love, I’m not going anywhere.”

I smirk, “Good because I wouldn’t let you even if you tried.”

He chuckles, “I love you.”

“I love you to.”

I quickly change into my nightgown and slip into bed and Loki slides in beside me only in his boxers. We lay there next to each other in silence.

Loki sits up as he looks at me, “Do you still want to marry me?”

I sit up, slightly stunned, “Off course I do. Why would you think that I wouldn’t?”

He signs, “Malekith turned me into his puppet and I nearly kill you.”

“But you didn’t Loki. And you are not his puppet anymore nor can you ever be again.”

“I know but…” I quickly interrupt him before he can say another word, “No buts Loki.”

I pull myself onto his lap and make him look at me, “It wasn’t you, it was the spell. And you know it.”

He nods and then smiles, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He steals a kiss as I answer, “Well hopefully, you will never have to worry about that.”

I lay back into bed as we explore each other the rest of the night, not letting each other go.


	25. Reunion

Scarlett’s POV

The last few days have been anything but peaceful. Odin and Frigga want to have the wedding in a few days and believe me I want to. It’s just…I keep thinking about my parents and how I wish they could be here. To give me away. But they think I’m dead. It just won’t leave my mind. 

As I wanted to avoid everything, the moment the sun rose, I hid in the library. So, currently I’m sitting in the library in front of the fireplace, using my powers to manipulate the fire, trying to get those faults out my mind. That’s when I hear the door open and footsteps. Instantly, I know it’s Loki.

“Scarlett…what’s bothering you? You’ve been acting strange for days. Are you having second thoughts?”

I turn to see him standing beside my chair, “Off course not it’s just…I wished my parents could be here. To see me down the aisle. Don’t worry Loki, I want to get married no matter what.” 

He smiles as he kisses me on the cheek, “Don’t worry, I will sort out the rest of the arrangements. Just rest, you look tired.”

He’s right, I haven’t slept properly in days. I lay back in the chair and close my eyes, as I hear him leave the room. Maybe once I’ve rested, my pesky thoughts might be easier to deal with.

Loki’s POV

It didn’t take me long to locate Scarlett’s parents. As she explained about her parents, I saw into her mind and saw where she used to live. And by using what I had found out, I am now on earth, standing outside her parents’ house.

I cautiously approach the door but suddenly it comes open, a woman and man stand there. That I recognise as her parents, holding guns aimed at me. 

“Go away, you are not welcome here Asgardian.” States her mother.

How does she know I am Asgardian? 

“We haven’t done anything wrong so tell Odin to leave us alone. We suffer enough as it is.” Her father explains.

Her mother nods, “Please leave.”

They are about to shut the door as I say, “Scarlett is alive.” They open the door wider, “Listen, I have no idea what quarrel you have with my father. But I’ve come here for Scarlett. Please give me 5 minutes to explain and I will gladly leave.”

They gesture for me to come in and I follow them inside. Then sit on the sofa opposite them. 

“My name is Loki. Before I attacked New York, I attacked Shield. And I found Scarlett. She was being tortured. But when I escaped, I brought her with me. I healed her, protected her and we fell in love. The reason I’m here is because we are going to be married in a few days, and she wants you to be there.”

Her mother has tears in her eyes as she says, “She’s really alive. Oh, my god. I don’t know what to say.”

“Will Odin even allow us to return to Asgard? We were banished.” Her father explains.

They were banished? No, no matter what, Scarlett needs her parents. Even if Odin doesn’t like it, they need to be there for her.

I shake my head, “He must allow it… Scarlett wants you there.”

Her mother nods, “We have to go.”

Time skip

In seconds, I teleport us back into Asgard and we are standing right outside the library doors, where my beloved Scarlett is. Her parents are behind me as I push the door open and they follow me inside. Scarlett is sitting by the fire, reading a book about spells.

I smirk as I say, “Love, I have a surprise for you.”

“Loki…I’m not in the mood for surprises…” she turns around and then she drops her book, staring in shock at her parents now standing in front of me.

Scarlett’s POV

I turn around to face Loki and I’m so stunned, that I drop my book. Standing just before him, is my parents. But… it can’t be… they think I am dead…. How can they be here? 

“Mum? Dad? “I ask still in complete shock.

My mother smiles, tears beginning to flood down her cheek, “Scarlett… is it really you? my girl.”

In seconds, I run into their arm as they hug me. It’s really them. They are here. Oh, my god… 

I reluctantly pull out of their arms as I wipe my tears away, “How did you guys even get here?”

“Your soon to be husband brought us here.” My father says.

I look at Loki as I see him leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face, “You said you wanted your parents at our wedding. I had to fulfil your wish.”

I smile, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you love.” He smirks.

Then the doors open and Odin comes in, my parents freeze but quickly bow. Wait a second… they know who Odin is? 

Odin gestures for them to stand at ease, “Hello Cecilla, Jackson.”

“Your majesty…” My mother greets, “We know we are banished but we haven’t seen our daughter since she was young and we need to be here for her wedding day. As soon as it’s over, we will go.”

My eyes widen, “Banished?!!!!! You are Asgardians?!!!!”

Odin nods, “That would explain a lot. I’m afraid I haven’t been honest with you Scarlett. When you came here, you were already an Asgardian. I didn’t realise until after I tried to give you my gift.”

I stare at my parents, “You are Asgardians? Why were you banished?”

My mother smiles as she takes my hand, “We had committed some terrible crimes in the past but we changed and had you. We never realized you had come an Asgardian, as we came mortals when we came to earth. We never thought you had inherited the Asgardian Gene.”

“Guest rooms have been prepared for you. Please come.” My parent both kiss me on the cheek before following Odin out the room. 

I sign as I feel Loki arms wrap around me, this makes me smile, “I can’t wait until we are married.”

He chuckles, “Either can I.”

I turn around to face him, “I love you.”

He leans in and kisses my neck, whispering, “I love you more.”


	26. Princess of Asgard

Scarlett’s POV

My head is all over the place. Yesterday was magnificent. I spent all day with my mum and Frigga as we looked at wedding dresses. Finally, I choose a gorgeous green dress which had white flowers going down the side. It was so nice to be able to have a day out with my mum. My father then took me around town, showed me where he used to live.

But today, is the day of my wedding, the day I shall marry Loki. And I’m so bloody nervous. I’m going to be married to Loki, a prince and become a princess. I will be entitled to the throne. Oh, my god… breath Scarlett… breath… just breath

I adjust my dress as I stand in front of the mirror. Frigga let me stay in her chambers as my old chamber is next to Loki’s and temptation would be overwhelming. I look beautiful. My mother has plated my hair and put it to one side and put a bit of make up on me, just to show off my features. Nothing too fancy.

Just relax, you are going to be fine. You are going to be fine.

Then I hear a knock at my door and it’s my father, dressed in a fancy Asgardian suit.

He smiles as he looks at me, “You look beautiful. Are you ready? Everyone is waiting.”

I nod, “Yes…I’m ready.” And I follow him out the room, being careful with my dress.

We make our way to the grand hall and I’m so nervous. This all doesn’t feel real. We reach the door, my hands slightly shaking. I take his arm as the doors open and the music begins to play. We slowly walk down the aisle, I smile as all the warriors bow as I walk down. I can see my friends, the Warriors of Three and Lady Sif in the crowd, smiling at me. And that’s’ when I look up at my destination and I see him.

Dressed in a gorgeous green suit with eyes fixed on me, my true love, Loki. My smile widens as I reach the alter. My father kisses my cheek before going to stand next to my mother, who is next to Frigga. Loki takes my hand and I have never seen him smile, so brightly. Apart from the day we first admitted our love for each other. Thor is standing behind him, with the rings. I’m ready. I’m ready to get married.

We turn to face Odin as he begins, “Welcome… we have gathered to celebrate the reunion of my son Prince Loki and reunion and crowning of princess Scarlett. You shall both present your vows to each other before you are wed. Scarlett, you may go first.”

I take a breath and I turn to face Loki, “Loki…when you first found me, I was broken. I had lost my life, my family and any chance of being free. I thought I would always be a prisoner, to be tortured for the rest of my life. And then I met you. You saved me and gave me a life. And I would want nothing more than to live with you for the rest of my life. As your wife, and your soul mate. And as your princess, if you would have me, I will always be you.” I take a ring and slide it onto Loki’s finger.

“Loki… you may say your vows.” Odin speaks.

Loki smiles as our eyes meet, “Scarlett…when I first met you I was nothing but perfect. I was full of rage and being controlled. I was bewitched. And when I met you, you set me free. Your very presence set me free. And yes, I saved you but you saved me as well. Not only did you do that, but you returned me to a family. To my home. I truly believe, that you made me a different person, a better person. Even when you first met me, even when you knew my true heritage, you didn’t run. You stayed and helped me. I truly love you Scarlett, with all my heart. And I will always love you.” He slides the ring on my finger.

Odin even wipes a tear as he says, “You have both presented your vows and excepted each other. You are now both, husband and wife. Scarlett… please step forward.”

I take a step forward, and take a breath as he continues, “You have not only become his wife but you are now a princess of Asgard. Do you accept the responsibility to look after Asgard and its people?”

“I do.”

“Do you accept the power you shall obtain with this honour?”

“I do.”

“Do you accept not only Asgard as your home, but to join the royal family of Asgard?”

“I do.”

He retrieves a crown and he gestures for me to kneel. I do and he holds the crown above my head.

“With the powers invested me as King, I now present you, Scarlett God of Survival and Princess of Asgard.” He places the crown on my head.

Loki offers his hand and I take it as I stand up and turn to face him. He also has his crown on his head.

“I now present you as Prince Loki, Princess Scarlett and Husband and wife.” He looks at us once more, “You may kiss the bride.”

I smirk and so does Loki as we lean in and our lips meet. Our kiss is full of passion and soon we are met with round of applause. We pull away as Loki takes my hand and leads me back down the aisle. I’m his wife and I’m a princess. I don’t know what’s more shocking. The smile never leaves my face as we walk hand in hand, ready to spend the rest of our lives together.

Time skip

Soon the grand hall is replaced with large tables as a feast is presented to celebrate our marriage. I sit beside Loki, as we feast next to Thor and his friends. As for my parents, they are sitting beside Odin and Frigga as they chat about future visits. It’s great that my parents will be able to see more often now.

I lean against Loki’s shoulder and he wraps his arm around me, “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you my handsome husband I aim to please.” He chuckles as he steals a kiss, “Would you like to dance?” He asks.

I nod, “I would love to.”

He leads me up onto the dance floor and the music begins to play. He puts his arm around my waist as we begin to dance and surprising, I catch on easily. Soon, other people join us and we are dancing in the middle. In the corner of my eye, I can see Thor dancing with Jane and Lady Sif with Fandral. The other two are still eating like pigs, like usual.

My eyes don’t leave his as we dance around the floor effortlessly. This is the best day of my life.

The song ends and everyone claps as Loki kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back.

“I think I might go onto the balcony to get some air.” I say, feeling a bit flustered.

He nods, “I will join you shortly. I just want to thank my father.” He then kisses my hand before going over to speak to his father.

I then make my way onto the balcony that is empty. There’s a cold breeze and I shiver as I lean against the rails, looking at Asgard. I’m a princess of Asgard, Loki’s wife, and this is officially my home. I smile and I’m about to go inside when there is another gust of wind and I shiver. Something’s wrong.

Then I hear something and I turn around.

Loki’s POV

Odin smiles as he pulls me into another hug, “I’m so proud of you son, you have found yourself a great wife and you have found yourself. Where is my new daughter in law?”

I smile, “She is out on the balcony getting some fresh air, I will just go and check she is ok.” I then leave my father as I go to find my darling wife.

I step out onto the balcony and to my amazement it’s empty?

“Scarlett?” I call out but there is no answer.

That’s when I see it, tied to the railing of balcony a piece of green cloth. I rub my fingers across it. The fabric, it’s Scarlett. I pull it off and I see a note, wrapped in the fabric.

I read it and my heart feels like it’s dropped to the ground, my blood boiling with pure rage. Written in blood, the note says, “She’s mine Loki and will be trapped on this frozen planet forever.” Underneath the writing, Thanos has signed his initials at the bottom.

No, Thanos has kidnapped Scarlett. I punch the rails as I try to control my anger. How dare he take my wife!!!!!! He’s going to use her against me. There is no way I’m going to let him get away with this. Scarlett hold on…I’m coming.

I storm back inside and Odin and Frigga run to my side. The music stops and Thor and the warriors run over, followed by Scarlett’s parents.

“Son, what’s wrong? Where’s Scarlett?” Odin asks as her

I give him the note, with the fabric, “Thanos…he has taken Scarlett.”

Everyone gasps as her mother starts to weep, “Where’s my girl.”

“I will get her back, Mrs Jones, I promise you.” I assure her before turning to my father.

He passes the note to Frigga, “He has taken her to Jotunheim.” He turns to Thor, “Assemble the army at once, every warrior that we have. Thanos has kidnapped Scarlett. Kidnapping a princess is an act of war. We must go at once.” Thor runs off as the warriors follow him to collect their weapons.

Frigga leads her parents away as Odin puts his hand on my shoulder, “We will get her back son.”

I nod and soon he runs off to collect his weapons and armour, leaving me alone in an empty room. I close my eyes, trying to calm down. I must control my anger and get a grip on myself. Scarlett needs me.

Scarlett…I am coming for you. I hope you are alright


	27. New Weakness

Scarlett’s POV

What the hell happened? My eyes slowly open and I’m in a cell of some kind. The walls are dark black and so it the floor. And it’s bloody freezing. My hands are cold and shaking, handcuffed together but not behind my back, that’s a change. I try to use my magic to burn the cuffs but I’m not strong enough. I seriously need to work on my magic. What happened? How did I get here? Then I remember I was on the balcony and I turned around and…. I must have blacked out. Who kidnapped me? What do they want for me? 

Then I feel a pain down my arm and I see a massive long cut, and the sleeves for my dress is missing. 

The door to my cell suddenly opens and a creepy man wearing a Chitauri mask enters. Chitauri mask? I’m screwed. Please Loki…find me.

He introduces himself, “I am The Other.”

He’s called The Other? Who would call their child that?

“What do you want from me?” I ask, my voice wavering.

“My master, Thanos, wants to destroy Loki. And he has a perfect plan that he will fall for.”

That’s why I recognise him slightly, he is one of Thanos associates. The titan who was forcing Loki to try and take over earth. I’m in serious trouble this time. They are going to use me against Loki. 

“He won’t fall for it.” I say, trying to brave.

He smirks as two guards come in and force me to my feet.

The Other chuckles, “Oh, he will.”

They then drag me out the cell, my new destination unknown.

Loki’s POV

We arrive in Jotunheim with the army all ready to fight. I have already come up with a plan on how to get into the castle without being distracted. I’m going to sneak into the castle to look for Scarlet while Odin, Thor and the army attack the frost giants and Chitauri that have teamed up with Thanos. 

I hope she is ok. I knew one day Thanos would come after me but why now?something has changed.

But there is no way he is taking my wife and getting away with it. He will pay for kidnapping her on our wedding day. If she is hurt, there will be hell to pay.

Finally, I reach the throne room and I storm inside. On the cold throne sits The Other with Scarlett tied up with and gagged next to throne. I’m relieved to see she is alive and ok. But I can see the cut down her arm from where they wrote the note in blood, and I feel my blood starting to boil.

“The Other.” I say as I glare at him.

He smirks, “Loki, unfortunately Thanos is too busy to grace us with his presence.

I keep glaring at him as I slowly approach, “Let Scarlett go.”

He gets off the throne and approaches me as he chuckles, “We found your new weakness Loki, your beloved wife. Take her away guards.”

No. I look at her as a guard picks her up and begins dragging her away. She struggles as she is dragged out the room, her eyes never leaving mine. He is not taking her away from me again.

I punch The Other in the face and he staggers back. He pulls out a knife but I freeze them and they shatter into pieces. Quickly, I teleport behind him and knock him out. Then I run down the hall she was taken and I find her being untied by Lady Sif, in disguise as one of the guards.

I sign in relief as I run over to them. Scarlett slowly gets up as I reach them.

“Did he hurt you?”

She shakes her, “No, I’m fine. Just tired.” I nod as I help her up and then it hits me.

I look at Lady Sif and she gives me the same look, I think she is thinking the same thing as me. Is this really her? Her magical energy feels different and even when I look at her she seems different. Hmm. Is this a trick? A trap?

Despite the doubt of this being her I transport us out the castle and into the battle. We land by Odin and Thor who stand away from the fighting, waiting for us.

I turn to the battle field as I decide to test if this is her, “Scarlett? Let’s use our ultimate power like we did back before with the Dark Elves?”

She nods, “Ok, let’s do it.”

She links her hand with mine and with one blast, all the frost giants are frozen in place. They should not have frozen especially since my power is supposed to be linked with hers. That means this isn’t her. It’s supposed to knock them out, not freeze them

I push the fake Scarlett to the ground and hold a blade to her throat.

My brother runs over to me, “What are you doing brother?”

“This isn’t her Thor, it’s a fake.”

The fake Scarlett vanishes in a puff of smoke and I turn back towards the castle, “She’s still in there.”


	28. Spelled

Scarlett’s POV

After they removed me from the cell in the dungeons, they created a duplicate of me and took it to the hall while I was taken to the top of a tower at the far side of the castle. My hands are still handcuffed together but they are linked to a chain, so I’m chained to the wall, restricting my movements.

I really hope Loki doesn’t fall for it, I know he won’t. He will find me. Even if I must wait a hundred years for him, he will find me. He will know straight away and be back for me. I hope.

I stand up and go to the barred window as I look outside the tower. My chains prevent me from reaching it but I can still see out of it. The frozen world looks so peaceful but deadly. And it’s still bloody cold. I wonder what this world is called? Is it possible that I’m on Jotunheim? Frost giant realm where Loki was born.

Suddenly I hear the doors bolts unlock and I turn around as The Other enters my cell. I glare at him as he approaches me.

“He fell for it.”

I feel my heart drop for a second but I know he will come for me, he always will, “He will realize and come for me.”

He chuckles as he lifts my head so I look at his dreadful face, “Don’t hold your breath princess. Now to ensure you stay here.”

He whispers a spell and I feel a surge of Energy. My head starts to hurt and my skin feels like it’s burning. I collapse to the floor, barely staying conscious. Slowly, I sit up and look up at him.

He smirks, “You are ours now. Not Loki or your powers can save you now.”

Then suddenly we hear commotion coming from outside so he looks outside. I use the wall to steady myself as I get up and then I see where the noise is coming from. The Army from Asgard, its attacking again and I can see the frost giants falling down one by one. A smile creeps across my face, Loki didn’t fall for it. He’s coming for me.

I smile as I look at The Other, “You were saying?”

He turns away from me and storms out the room, locking the door behind him. I turn back to look outside to see two figures enter the castle. One in red and one in green.

“Loki.”

Loki’s POV

We keep running, my brother and I until we reach the entrance of the caste and run inside. This time I will use her magical presence to find her. I sense her, she’s close by.

“She’s close by.” I tell Thor.

Before my brother has the chance to reply, the Other storms in and charges towards me. Thor whacks him into the wall using his hammer.

He begins to summon his lightning as he yells, “Go and find her. I will keep him occupied.”

I nod and begin to run towards the far side of the castle She must be in the far tower, she must be.

Scarlett’s POV

I lean against the wall as I begin fiddling with the chains. Whatever the Other did to me early, really hurt. Some kind of spell maybe? What did he do to me? I sign as I wait for Loki to save me. I keep trying use my magic but it doesn’t seem to work. Anti-magic chains or something. Or maybe it was The Other spell?

Then I hear a door slam home and I scramble to my feet. Who is that? Loki? Please say it’s Loki. 

“Scarlett?!! Are you up there?!!!”

It’s Loki, thank god.

“Yes Loki!!!!, I’m in here!!!” I yell, pulling on the chains.

I hear the pounding of footsteps, then his voice again, this time coming from behind the door, “Stand back.”

I move as far away from the door as I can and the door is blasted open. Loki appears in the doorway and I smile as he strolls over to me. He whispers a spell and the chains disappear. I practically run into his arms and he holds me tight.

“Are you ok?” He asks, visibly checking me over. 

I nod, “I knew you would find me.” 

I kiss him on the cheek and then suddenly, I begin to feel dizzy and I don’t feel so good.

“I don’t feel too good.” I say and then I loose balance.

He catches me just before I fall and picks me up bridal style. God my head hurts, what’s going on with me?

“What did he do?” Loki asks and then his eyes widen, “He put a spell on you. Did you use your magic?”

I nod as the pain comes intense, “Yes… ahh.”

He mutters a spell and the pain fades away but I still don’t feel good. 

“I’m getting you out of here, hold on Scarlett. Hold on.”

He carries me out the tower as I try desperately to keep my eyes open. Once we are out the tower, he teleports us into the battle field. Then I feel the pain again except its more intense, what did The Other do to me? What is the spell? A torture spell?

I groan and then the pain comes too intense and I pass out.

Loki’s POV

Thor and Odin comes toward us as I hear her groan in pain. Whatever spell he placed on her is causing her a lot of pain and I can’t seem to numb it. I look down at her as she rests in my arms. She has passed out from the pain. I hate seeing her being tortured like this. I want nothing more than to take her pain away.

My brother reaches me first, closely followed by father, “Is this her?”

I nod, “Yes it’s her. The Other puts a spell on her and she has passed out from the pain. I need to get her to the healers so she can recover and remove the spell.”

Odin steps forward and places his hand on her head, “I have removed the curse put on her but it could be days before she awakens.”

I look down at her as Odin orders the army to move out. Please Scarlett my love, please be ok. Please wake up soon.


	29. Peace at last?

Scarlett’s POV 

My eye’s slowly open and I’m in the healers. God that pain was terrible, bloody Other. I wonder how long have I been here?

Slowly, I sit up and I’m no longer in my wedding dress. Instead I’m in a green gown and my arm has been bandaged up. That’s when I see him. Loki is fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. I’m about to wake him when a woman enters who I assume is the main healer. She smiles when she sees me and approaches me.

“Lady Scarlett, glad to see you are awake.”

I smile, “You don’t need to call me Lady Scarlett, just Scarlett. And thank you for treating me. How long was I asleep for?”

“3 day’s lad… Scarlett.” She says.

I look over at Loki as he sleeps peacefully. He seems so peaceful. Has he been by myside the whole time? 

“He has been by your side the whole-time Scarlett, he refused to leave the room until you awaken.”

I turn back to her, “Can you get us something to eat? Because I know I’m hungry and if he’s been here the past few days with me then he needs to eat too.”

She nods, “I shall get you some food right away, and on my way back I will inform their majesties you are awake.” She then runs out the room. 

Slowly, I pull myself out of bed and I go and slip onto his lap. Before kissing him on the lips and he then kissed me back.

He opens his eyes and I’m met with tired eyes. 

He wraps his arms around my waist, “How are you feeling? I feared you would never wake up.”

“I’m alright, the pain has gone.” I smile as I fiddle with my wedding ring, “At least I am finally yours.”

He smiles sadly, moving the hair away from my eyes, “True…but’s it’s my fault you were taken in the first place.”

I make him look at me, “Loki, there was no way you could have known they were coming after you. Or if they would target me. You saved me Loki, I’m fine.”

He smiles, “You have no idea how much I love you.” He says his lips just touching mine.

“Oh, I can guess how much.” I kiss him and he smirks as he kisses me back.

He pulls away, “I don’t want to ruin the moment but your parents are leaving today. Want to go and see him?”

I roll my eyes, “You ask such stupid questions.”

I jump off his lamp and he gets up, wrapping his arms around by waist. Next moment, he teleports us to the Bifrost and my parents are talking with Odin and Frigga.

We make our way towards them and then they see us. 

“Mum, Dad.” I say and I’m immediately pulled into a hug by both of them, “Mum I’m ok, I really am fine.”

They bid me farewell before thanking Loki for finding me. Loki wraps his arm around me as they leave. 

Odin then comes up to me, “How are you feeling Scarlett?”

“Much better. Thank you for coming to my rescue, I appreciate it.”

Odin nods, “You are a princess now Scarlett, meaning if you are ever taken away, we would search for you. And my son would have made me either way.”

I chuckle as Odin and Frigga leave.

“So…” I say turning to my husband, “What happens now?”

He clicks his fingers and we are no longer in Asgard. We are by a lakeside, a cottage in the background and a blue sky.

He smiles, “Our Honeymoon.”

I smile, “How could I possible forget?”

He kisses me and I kiss him back. We are in paradise. I just wonder how long this peace will last.


	30. Promise me

Scarlett’s POV

The Honeymoon was brilliant and I think it was what we really needed, some sense of normality. Some sense of freedom and it was perfect. We arrive back in Asgard and Loki carries me inside and up to our room. He kicks the door open and I chuckle as he lowers me down next to the bed.

I smile, turning to face him, “Thank you my darling husband.”

“No, thank you my darling wife.” He says smirking away. 

I roll my eyes as I lean in and kiss him. Suddenly, there is a surging pain in my back and I fall forward into his chest. He lowers me to the floor as I collapse, the pain getting worse. It’s like a surge of pain running through my veins.

“Scarlett!!!” Loki yells as he pulls out something out of my back.

He holds it up and then I see it, a dart. A poisoned dart.

“Poison?!!!!” He lifts my head as I feel it, the poison flowing in my veins, “Scarlett stay with me!!”

I look into his eyes as tears roll down his cheek, “It’s too late Loki…I can feel it…ahh…killing me from the inside.”

Loki screams out, “Someone!!!! Help!!!” He yells out in desperation as tears escape my eyes.

I don’t want to die. We have only just started. No…I don’t want to go.

“Loki…” I whisper, struggling to breath.

He turns to look at me, “Promise me Loki…promise me Loki that you won’t do anything rash. Don’t go to the darkness…. promise me.”

He lifts me up so I’m his arms, “I promise.”

I smile, feeling my body shutting down, “I will always love you.”

He leans in and kisses me. Then I take my last breath. Looking at my love for what could be the last time. It is the last time. His memorising green eyes look at me with so much pain and sorrow. There are no words to describe his pain. I don’t want to go, to leave him, but the poison in my veins is killing me. And then I close my eyes.

Loki’s POV

There are no words to say as she shuts her eyes, her last breath taken. Tears are flooding down my eyes as my body shakes violently. She’s dead, she’s dead. No!!!

I pull her close to my chest, cradling her. Tears roll my cheek uncontrollably. She’s gone ... No I don’t want to her to go. She can’t be gone, she can’t be. 

Then I hear the doors open and I turn my head, it’s Odin, Frigga and Thor. They see her…dead…in my arms and the dart next to us.

I take a breath, trying desperately not to breath down, “Thanos…he…he… he shot her with a poisoned dart. She’s…she’s dead.”

I hear then gasp but I just turn back to look at Scarlett, dead in my arms.

It’s like my heart has broken in two.

Time Skip

I always hated funerals. The horrible silence and the breaking of hearts as the boat floats to sea about to be burned. I always hoped that it would never be me feeling the emotions. But it is.

Frigga has dressed Scarlett in the dress I first gave her, back on earth. My beloved, once full of life, now is still, laid in the boat. Her body at rest. I try my best to hold it together, the tears threatening to spill any second. My body feels numb. I keep thinking, Scarlett must have felt like this, when she thought I was dead. I just want her to breath and jump out the boat, but she is still. She will always be still.

Silently, I take the bow and arrow from my brother. I light the end of the arrow as the boat drifts of further over the water, getting closer to the edge. I release the arrow and it lands on the boat, the boat lighting up in flames. Odin stomps his staff and the boat floats, and her soul goes up into the sky, to be amongst the stars.

Goodbye Scarlett.

2 hours later, time skip

After the funeral I go straight to the throne room. The old Loki, would want to get revenge for what they did to her and a part of me, still does. But I made Scarlett a promise, I will keep that vow.

As I enter, I see Odin is on his throne, hanging his head in morning.

“Father.” I address him.

He sees me and steps down from his throne, “Son…are you alright? What can I do to help?”

“I need you to do me a favour.” I take a breath, “Before when Scarlett was…dying…I promised her that I wouldn’t go after Thanos or the Other for revenge and to not go into the darkness. And I fear I will. So, I need to ask you can I be locked in a private cell until I can control myself.”

He stares at me, “You want me to lock you in the dungeons son?”

I nod, “Yes, I don’t want to break the promise I made her.”

“I understand…I shall sort it out immediately. It will be private so no one will know.” My father tells me.

“Thank you.”


	31. Hela

Scarlett’s POV

My new destination is unknown. I expected to be in heaven or hell, or maybe Valhalla? However, I don’t seem to be in any of those places. I seem to be in a dark void or something like that. There’s only me. It’s like an empty void with no sound, no heat, no light. And yet I can see that I am standing in mid-air, and walking on nothing. Thank god, I conquered my fear. I’m dressed in a green dress and I wasn’t dressed in this when I died. Maybe Frigga dressed me in it for the funeral? Or maybe this is all a projection of my mind.

Suddenly, there’s a voice which pieces though the darkness, “Hello Scarlett Jones, please take a seat.”

A woman appears in front of me. She is in a black dress and is deathly pale. Like a reaper of death of something? The only thing that shows she’s living is her bright green eyes, much like Loki’s. Her slick back hair falls to one side, the same colours as Loki. Why do I keep comparing her to Loki? She makes a table and chairs appear using magic and gestures for me to sit down.

She then magically produces glasses of wine, “My name is Hela, I’m Loki’s daughter.”

My eyes widen as I take a sip of the wine, nearly choking on it, “Sorry… you are his daughter? That explains the similar features. I just didn’t know you existed.”

She chuckles, “It’s a long story, anyway do you remember how you got here? How you died?”

It flashes before my eyes and I nod, “Yes I remember. Thanos poisoned me and I died in Loki’s arms. I remember.”

She smirks as she says, “I see why he likes you, you have my father’s spirit. No wonder why he fell in love with you.” I smile, does she like me? She then goes on, “But you were not supposed to die that day, not according to the prophecies anyway. I’m going to bring you back from the dead, so you can be with my father.”

I nearly choke on the wine as it hits me, “You are going to bring me back to life? I didn’t see that coming. As much as I am grateful but why?”

“You saved my father, you saved him from the darkness. I saw what you did for him so you must go back.”

I nod, “Thank you. what do I have to do?

“No, thank you. Close your eyes and you will wake up where you died. Nice to meet you Lady Scarlett.”

I close my eyes and then suddenly, I’m gasping for breath. I open my eyes and I’m on my bedroom floor, where I died. I’m alive, I’m back. Quickly I get up and see the wound is gone. I’m alive.

Thank you, Hela.

Immediately, I run out of our room and go straight into the throne room. I push open the doors and I see Thor is talking with Frigga and Odin. Where’s Loki? They see me and their eyes widen.

I reach them in seconds and Thor pulls me into hug, closely followed by Frigga. Odin reaches us and he hugs me.

He pulls away keeping his hand on my shoulder, “Scarlett, God of Survival. How are you standing before us?”

I smile, “Loki’s daughter brought me back to life.”

“I’m glad she did; I can’t watch my son punish himself a moment longer.”

My eyes widen, “Loki? Where is he?”

He signs, “He asked me, after your funeral, to lock him in a cell until he could control himself. He wanted to keep a promise he made to you.”

I smile, glad he kept his promise, “I see.”

Odin turns to Thor as Frigga gives me another hug, “Bring Loki here now.”

Thor nods and quickly runs out the room as I chat to Frigga about my brief meeting with Hela.

Loki’s POV

I have no clue how long it has been since I lost Scarlett but it feels like weeks. But it’s only been a few days. She never leaves my mind; her pure beauty haunts me every night. If only I could have her back again, to feel her in my arms again. Her kiss, her touch.

Then I hear footsteps and I look up from my siting position on the floor. And Thor comes into view. He comes up to the cell, what does he want now?

“What is it brother?”

He looks like he has seen a ghost or something.

“You need to come to the throne room.”

I shake my head, “No, I won’t leave this cell. And nothing you could say could ever change my mind.”

He chuckles and I raise my eyebrows, “Scarlett is alive.”

I feel my jaw drop as I slowly stand up as he opens the cell. He’s being serious… but she can’t be?

“What?”

Scarlett POV

I wait patiently by the throne as Frigga and Odin begin planning another feast to celebrate my return. But I don’t want to celebrate, I want to be with Loki. I died and it hurt him. I only want to comfort him. To be in his arms again.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room slam open and I stand up as Loki runs in followed by Thor. He sees me and freezes. I smile as he stares at me in complete shock. I study him as he study’s me. His hair is curly and long, he looks strangely pale and is only wearing the basic robes with nothing leather on top. He’s such a state, I can’t believe I’ve done this to him. 

I approach him as he seems to snap out the shock. And in seconds he’s in front of me. He reaches out and touches my shoulder, he smiles.

“I’m really here Loki, it’s really me.”

I touch his cheek and a tear rolls down his face, “Scarlett? How? How is this possible?”

Then we hear a voice and we turn to see her, glowing in the black, “I believe you should be thanking me dear father.”

Hela.

I can’t help but smile as Loki reunites with his daughter. 

“Thank you, Hela, my beautiful daughter. I’m so sorry for not being there for you, I should have been a better father.”

She pulls away as she shakes her head, a smirk dancing on her lips, “You don’t need to explain father or thank me. I know, I’ve always known. She saved you and I quite like your wife, she’s just like you.”

She likes me?

“Goodbye Father, got to go, the underworld needs me. Oh, and Scarlett, good luck.” She then disappears.

She is just like Loki, mischievous and cryptic. 

Quickly, I turn back to my beloved husband as he pulls me close and our lips meet. He kisses me with hunger I know only I can satisfy and I let him explore my mouth.

I reluctantly pull away as he says, “I really thought I lost you. I’m so sorry Scarlett.”

“It wasn’t your fault Loki. I’m just glad that I died in the arms of the man I love. And being brought back to life, is just bonus.” He chuckles so I ask, “Are you going back to your cell?”

He smirks, “No.”


End file.
